


Dungeons and Dragons

by MechanicalRoseBud, Torrinidae



Series: We're All Sinners Now [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Piss Play, Sensory Deprivation, a lot of bondage and kinks go into this, bondage centric, dicking lots of it, dom!Reinhardt, hook suspension, pain play, pee on your dragon, this is for the freaky deakys out there who want some straight up top!dom!Reinhardt, water horse play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: A roleplay with my fellow Co-Creator turned into a fanfiction.It it structured to have one character's point of view then the other! They are marked as so!Enjoy!





	1. Negotiations

**i. Reinhardt**

It had been rather easy going lately at Overwatch and Reinhardt was happy with the curious balance of getting all of his volatile energy out on the battlefield while also supporting his armor's upkeep. Reinhardt had started a small business of a dominate for play. He specialized in the heavier side of things; impact play, hook play, spanking, etc. 

He was relaxing in his room checking through his files when his other account, his business one, got a new request. Reinhardt felt his curosity peak at the description of what they were looking for; hook suspension. He hadn't done that in awhile and considering there was a lack of missions coming up, he booked them for a session in a few days. This would certainly be interesting.

**ii. Hanzo**

Joining Overwatch was a stressful ordeal, something Hanzo was not prepared for. It meant having to confront what he had done to his brother; he had to carry the weight of his regrets with the weight of the world. Back in Japan, he was used to finding methods of calming the storm in his mind and releasing the tension from his muscles. Meditation and exercise had done nothing more than wear his patience. He did, however, find a less conventional method. BDSM had many new and interesting ways to relieve stress and channel negative emotions into positive and thrilling experiences. Hanzo had quickly taken a liking to pain play, hook suspension in particular. He would be a disgrace to his family should they ever find out his less than tasteful hobby.

Hanzo sat in his bed, soothing over the marks on his thighs. The gnarly wounds had nearly faded back to clean skin, showing just how long Hanzo had gone since he had a session. He could feel it in his shoulders, in the way he never truly felt comfortable in his sleep. However, he was far away from home, and far away from the hook suspension expert he knew. He pulled out his device to scroll through the internet, particularly a website devoted to hook play. He swiped through the pictures feeling oddly homesick when one picture stuck out to him. Was that? Reinhardt? It was, that giant of a german was unmistakable, pictured setting hooks in a sub’s back side. Hanzo stared at the picture for what felt like forever before his fingers kicked into action, far too fast for him to rethink the idea. He found Reinhardt’s dom-for-hire site and immediately requested. He set the device down and stared at his legs, scowling. He needed this and with enough money and threats, he was certain the big lumbering german could keep his mouth shut around their team.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt curiously re-read the email that had been sent to him once more information cleared and he realized who exactly was asking for his services. Hanzo Shimada. Reinhardt was beyond surprised both at the thinly veiled threats in the email and the fact Hanzo was the client reaching out for his services. 

As per he services, Reinhardt required one meet up before the session to go over limits and what the client expected. He typed up the response immediately not givign himself a chance to just sit there and be mystified. He wasn't completely surprised at the fact the Shimada indulged in BDSM it was moreso that he relented to that specific type with suspension and hooks. He had always pegged Hanzo as the type to want something more grounding as his style always had him in the air like a bird of prey.

Either way, the Reinhardt was curious and sent back Hanzo a time and place for them to discuss the details of his session. He had a reputation to uphold and pleasing the Shimada would certainly be a new experience; albeit one he expected to be tough. It was obvious it was not Hanzo's first time with the clear cut way he described what he was looking for. He sent off the email and put down the tablet. The next day fews would certainly be interesting.

The assigned place and time was a small out the way cafe that had outside seating. Reinhardt personally enjoyed it whenever he had extra time outside of Overwatch missions. The staff was discreet and only approached when called so there was little chance of having a waiter hover like a hawk to take orders. 

Reinhardt dressed casually wearing just a simple t-shirt and some jeans with his hair pulled back into small ponytail. He had a small barrage of questions already lined up in his head as he rolled the drink between his large hands. He was nervous despite himself, this would be a client he was actually familiar with on a level.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo showed up not a moment later than the time Reinhardt had sent him. His traditional outfit had been put aside in favor of a leather jacket, a dark shirt and pants, his hair in a tight bun. He took his sunglasses off when he got into the cafe and approached Reinhardt. With a curt nod he sat down. 'Wil," he regarded the large man with his usual cold exterior.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt waved at him with a smile on his face despite the cold look on Hanzo's. It seemed to just simply be a part of his personality as he gave a nod when he sat down. 

"Now, I know you detailed what you're looking for. Tell me your hard limits and what else you might want in conjunction with your desired method of play. How far you're okay with it going." He said the words flowing from him like clockwork he'd done this too long to be embarrassed now even if it was a fellow Overwatch member. 

"You will need a few days off of work to recuperate from the play you specified but I'm sure you already know that. It doesn't hurt to get a helpful reminder." Reinhardt couldn't keep the easy smiles from sliding onto his face and he eyed Hanzo curious if there would be any shift in his expression.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo was as stoic as ever, expression never changing as Reinhardt spoke. "I had an expert back in Japan who only did hook suspension. I must admit I had not considered other forms of... Play... Along side this." He watched Reinhardt carefully. The man was a dom who could provide other methods of pain play, and if that wasn't tempting. Hanzo crossed his arms. 

"Hook suspension is a non sexual activity," he spoke disregarding the setting they were in. "But I am not opposed to other activities after." There was always a 'high' after being taken back down and couldn't deny that he was curious what else they could do during that time. "But any of that would not go beyond pain. I have no other.. kinks as it were," Hanzo said, raising an eyebrow as he appraised the large man in front of him. What did Reinhardt enjoy, what did he get out of this?

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt leaned back in the small, somewhat struggling chair as he listened to Hanzo's answers and regarded him as he spoke. "Considering the...delicacy of hook suspension a mild form of impact play or whipping is usually combined before being suspended so that it hurts more. Sensitive skin makes the most hardened hook riders cry. " He said it proudly, hook riders were always his toughest clients expecting pain a certain way and usually able to take quite a bit of it. 

"Noted, I'll make sure to plan the session accordingly. Do you have any safe words or gestures that you are comfortable with using?" Reinhardt was already planning out what kind of hooks and where to use them based on Hanzo's general physique. "I do because I love the control." He said as if he had read Hanzo's mind as he smiled after, "That's what you wanted to know, hm? It's a question I get a lot. People give so easily when you take it and they are like putty." Reinhardt said it a bit dreamily as he nodded, "They trust me with their well being for however long the sessions last."

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo paused to consider the idea of impact play before hand. "I can't say that I dislike the idea of pain before inserting hooks." He scratched his beard thoughtfully before he looked at Reinhardt. "I consider extravagant safe words unnecessary when a scene is not being established... Stop works just well," Hanzo frowned. "Red and green if you must."

He crossed his arms again and nodded. "I see, just as I require to trust you during suspension. I also am trusting you beyond the session," his neutral frown turned to a glare, watching Reinhardt like a hawk ready to kill. "I trust that there will be no issues in that, yes? You do know the meaning of discretion? I appreciate your enthusiasm on the battlefield, but any enthusiasm to express what we will have done will not be tolerated." His voice was smooth like a fine sake, but the words were sharp like arrow heads, his tone not needing to convey his threat.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt grinned, "Phrases and words vary from person to person," he said it with a light shrug and nodded, "A precaution especially with pain play, screams and shouts are common. Good to have something that will stand out if it goes too far," his sharp blue eye slid to Hanzo, "or not far enough." He shifted somewhat in his seat as Hanzo went on. 

Curiously enough, one of his thick eyebrows rose at his words before he burst into a boisterous laugh, "I have been doing this for a long time. You were not even aware of my alternative hobbies until you looked for it yourself. Discretion is a part of the business and a little bit of the pleasure." He said still amused at the fact Hanzo thought he would go shouting about their session to the hills. He knew he was a rowdy man but he wouldn't sacrifice almost a lifetime of clients and security for bragging rights.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo's eyes narrowed as Reinhardt's laughter. His arms tensed yet he leaned back in his chair, unamused. "I'm well aware discretion is the usual business. However, it still stands. I am a Shimada, and many people would benefit from the knowledge of what I do as a hobby. Like wise, we are teammates, we work along side each other daily, and as a result, there are many colleagues who I would wish to not know of my deviancy. Namely, my brother and the loud mouth McCree. Do i make myself clear?"

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt was unaffected by Hanzo's glare and relaxed into his chair as he looked at the Shimada. "You are concerned, I can understand your reasoning. You are not the first high tier client I have serviced and the form in which you filled out guarantees the contract of the session. Thoroughly outlining the discretion that goes into them unless otherwise specifically stated by you, the client." He leaned back clearly sinking into business mode as the happy go lucky smile vanished into a hard line that mirrored the ice in his single eye. 

"I have been doing this before the recall and I plan on keep doing it for much longer. Discertion is not a problem. Do not concern yourself if it is my reassurance you seek, you have it. They will only know what you tell them." He said closing his eyes and leaning back again. "I think that about covers it unless you have any questions?" Reinhardt spoke lightly but firmly emphasizing his professionalism with the reassurance.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo nodded as Reinhardt spoke, face still stone even though he seemed please with the man's words. When he finished, Hanzo paused. "I have no question. I am satisfied. I expect our first session will also be satisfying." With that he stood, nodding to Reinhardt. He had high hopes that he would get what he needed and possibly more, especially with what the man had offered. He could tolerate surprised, especially if it was a promise of pleasure.


	2. First Session

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt ended their initial meeting and as soon as he got back to his quarters he sent out an email detailing the time and place they would be having the session. It was a private dungeon room that Reinhardt did his business from. He was a few hours early as he put up the proper equipment and ease the space. 

Reinhardt himself was dressed in a skin tight black T-shirt that did wonders to show the hard contours of his upper body it was matched by the a pair of loose pants while going barefoot. His large hands were buffed by soft fingerless gloves to help keep his grip on the many hooks he had lined out. For asthetic he had a fitted eyepatch covering over his scarred, defunt eye most clients had preferred the slight menace the look gave. 

He was looking over the array of objects he would be using after clearing the space. A tray of sterilizing tools, a piercing rod, several hooks and secured suspension wires that could hold up to ten tons attached to the ceiling. Reinhardt was prepared for a long session and looking forward to it.

**ii. Hanzo**

Just as before, Hanzo walked in the door at exactly the time Reinhardt had specified. He was dressed in a black yukata, a belt comfortably tied around his waist, with black loose pants covering his lower half. His hair was worn down, silky smooth and drapped over his shoulder. He had taken his time to shave his legs and other parts of his body to make clean up eaiser during a long bath. He had spent the better part of his morning preparing for this session.He greeted Reinhardt with a curt nod before he took off his shoes at the door. He walked over and admired the meticulous set up. He appraised the whole room, the wires, and selected hooks before nodding and going to undoe his belt. "Yes, very good; you are properly trained for this. Good." He shrugged the yukata off his shoulders.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt only smiled at Hanzo's approval as he took the yukata putting it to the side as he guided Hanzo to lay down on his stomach. "It's been a while but old habits die hard." He said as he took a moment to admire the marks where Hanzo had been suspended from before as he sat next to him. The sterile piercing tools by his side as he moved hovering over Hanzo. 

"Use your safe word if needed," Reinhardt reminded as he picked up the thin rod and idly ran his hand along the scars on Hanzo's back. Reinhardt used antiseptic as he treated the area he would pierce before pressing the rod against skin he pinched. This part always was his favorite, the sharp tip of the rod pressed and the first bead of blood broke through as he pushed it through easily. 

"Good, very good." Reinhardt remarked idly, most people were so nervous with the first piercing and he ran the rod through, grabbing the second one that was much larger as he worked it in. He was working the holes to the desired size and then inserted the first hook, tugging experimentally as he wiped up the blood seeping from it.

**ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo was absolutely undaunted by the piercings, when Reinhardt spoke of the safe word, Hanzo only gave a snarky "hmph," in response. He would not be using a safe word on piercings. He had been pierced through almost everywhere; once you've taken a blade to your guts, piercings going through skin were nothing, the pain more cathartic than anything else.

The first actual respond Reinhardt got from Hanzo as he worked was when he tugged on the first hook. The man gave a small moan from underneath where his head lay in his arms. It was a soft moan, one of pleasure than pain. It was quickly silenced, Hanzo reigning his expression back in, not truly letting go of himself just yet. But he still felt a dull ache of pleasure with each tug of open wounds, feeling the warmth of his own blood above the skin.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt smiled at the reaction and made his was efficiently down Hanzo's back. Each piercing was done a little faster as he pinched the skin, pulled and pushed the rods through. He was meticulous with it as he drew out that part; letting Hanzo feel himself before bled slightly with each new hole made. He let a little bit of the blood flow, Reinhardt was aware his clients adored the feeling of themselves bleeding. The crawl of hot blood running on their oversensitive skin. 

Careful hands inserted a new series of hooks as he began to expertly tie the reinforced suspension threads. There was a mild bit of tension that pulled at the hooked flesh but didn't tear it. Every new three hooks he got into Hanzo's skin seemed to redden him all over even more and the building strain of the threads seemed to make him more restless.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo started to loosen up, each tug making him exhale if not moan softly. He relished in the sensation of cold metal and warm blood. The preparation was just as important as the actual event, helping lower him into the proper headspace. Hanzo was getting a bit more restless, the strain making him moan lightly into his arms. Each and every moan was a bit louder, but still reserved even if they are full of pleasure.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt slid his hand under Hanzo as the man was forced to leaned into the pull of the threads, bracing him as all he had to do now was get the last few hooks in. The holes were already open, ready for hooks but he drew out the process. These last hooks were slightly larger as he dug them in letting the metal stretch the too small holes as it pushed through. Giving him a few minutes to savor the feeling, Hanzo was ready to suspend. 

Reinhardt ran his fingers over the hooks in Hanzo's back that trailed across his spread arms and even continued his lower back a few on his legs. He tugged on each one to make sure they were secure before he pulled back. A small crank would send the Shimada flying and with a slow grin he worked the crank easily watching as slowly those threads pulled taunt and Hanzo was lifted into the air.

**ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo gasped as he leaned into the pull, the stretch feeling delightful on his backside. He moaned wantonly at the feeling on all the hooks under his skin, relishing in the aching pain that spanned his body.  
He wasn't quite prepared for when the threads started pulling all together, a gasp turning to a groan when all the hooks pulled in unison, the pain now truly dancing across his body.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt drew it out as he slowly pulled Hanzo up to the proper height. He even deliberately let the threads jerk a little so it would send a fresh wave of pain. His hand was kept steady along Hanzo's stomach just in case. As soon as he reached a decent height, Reinhardt pulled out another set of piercing rods. 

"I'm going try something a little different. You know the safe words," he said with an obvious relish as he pinched the skin alongside Hanzo's sides piercing it. Reinhardt threaded some extra suspension thread but anchored it to the floor, the tug was sharp and painful as soon as he got it taunt enough. Hanzo was being pulled straight up and down, the tension just on the edge of ripping him half but not quite.

**ii. Hanzo**

The moment Hanzo was fulling in the air, he felt lightheaded, his body truly letting go, muscles relaxing and letting the pull take him. It was a freeing experience, the pain his only anchor, he barely even noticed Reinhardt's hand. He did, however, recognize Reinhardt's voice, and nodded in response. He groaned and sighed at the extra piercings, and he was about to ask what Reinhardt had in mind but he was cut off by a cry of shock when the piercing tugged downward. He gasped as clenched his knuckle until the residual shock went away and was replaced with a moan. The pain was more intense than usual, but so perfect, the only thing he felt. Not his regrets or stress of being a Shimada, just pain and air.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt stayed nearby running his large hands over Hanzo's body, checking where he was hooked and made sure he was secure. The large man picked up the blindfold he had nearby and tied it around Hanzo's eyes. He had been considering doing this since he had seen the Shimada. 

He picked up the sterile, personally commissioned ball of metal similar to the scrubbers used on tough as nail dishes. This one was made in a way that would hurt badly while just being on the brink of drawing blood. Sharp but not piercing. Reinhardt pressed it against the middle of Hanzo's chest and started scrubbing at his skin it left bright, hellisingly painful bright irritated red streaks in its wake. Reinhardt did this while simultaneously tugging along his hooks. He felt a personal urge to make this the single most enjoyable experience the Shimada had ever had.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo let out a string of groans. He had not expected any of this treatment, but that was not to say it was unwanted. The pain that burned along his chest forced a groan from his lips, "p-please." He couldn't see when the next tug would come, the next time his skin would burn with stretching and raking. Hanzo didn't know what he was begging for: more? Less? He couldn't tell but each new pain made his body feel more whole and yet more distant from reality.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt chuckled at Hanzo's plea as he reached for a second of the ball of metal shards and slowly began to rack them along his body. Hard. It left more of those painful near bleeding marks scratched in deep as he covered his arms, pulled them along Hanzo's neck, down his stomach and lastly knelt near his feet. 

The large man started at the ankle of each leg and dragged the sharp, biting metal along Hanzo's calves trailing them up his thighs and digging them in harder. Skating this line wasn't for first timers but Hanzo, this man was taking the pain in stride.

**ii. Hanzo**

He was taking the pain very well, each new place Reinhardt scrape brought out another groan or cry. The pain was becoming boarderline unbearable, his body feeling on fire all over. His skin was welting: red, hot, stretched, and would definitely be a spectrum of color tomorrow and for the next week. But it was so blissful; It was like atonement, and he pleaded for more. Hanzo was so deep in sub space, time was gone and so was Reinhardt the only thing that existed was pain. "Please, please, please," he gasped out between whimpers and groans like a prayer. 

In reality it was only 10 minutes of this treatment, but it was beginning to feel like an hour or more. He definitely wouldn't be able to stay up for that long. During previous sessions he had been suspended for up to 45 minutes but he had never been subjected to torment like this.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt enjoyed the itany of pleas but could see the way his body was straining in more than just pleasure. He drew the metal balls of scrap down his thighs once more before putting them to the side. He braced Hanzo's body with his hand as he gently loosened the threads pulling him from below before pulling them free. The hooks slid out easily with the lack of tension.

The large man shifted his hand to the middle of Hanzo's back as he used his other to lower him slowly until he was touching the mat. It was a slow process but necessary as he untethered the threads as soon as Hanzo was on the ground. The process of removing the hooks was easy and Reinhardt had a sterile cloth ready to clean the piercing wounds. "Speak to me, say anything," Reinhardt had to make sure the man was still with him; riding his high or not. There was still aftercare to be had but first he had to handle the bloodied punctures. Basic first aid was necessary after these sessions.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo let out a harsh breath as the tension began to drain. He slumped against the mat, breaths slow and heavy. He definitely wouldn't be using his muscles anytime soon. He moaned softly with surprise at the feel of Reinhardt's hand over his body and the cloth against his body, blindfold still keeping him without his sight, not that he minded in the least.

"Ah," he let out. "Y-yes sir," he spoke softly. It was unlike a Shimada to address someone with respect, but he was clearly still in sub space, still high on pain. Hanzo was in heaven right now. The pain dripping away into raw pleasure and relaxation, something Hanzo could not normally reach.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt finished up tending the wounds and was just running his hands over the Shimada's body, massaging him as he was simply indulging himself as well. Hanzo had a fit body for a man his age and lithe not to mention narrow around the hips. Large hands ran over the contours of his body before hoisting up the Shimada into his lap. 

He could tell Hanzo was still high on the sensations and he kept his fingers pressing on the fresh wounds to give small jolts of pain. "Tell me how you feel," Reinhardt enjoyed the feeling of the smaller man pressed against him, especially with how he was nearly boneless in his grip.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo melted intp Reinhardt's every touch, leaning into his warm palms with a small breath. When he was pressed against the large man's lap, his half hard cock pressed against Reinhardt's belly. It definitely didn't die down when he prodded Hanzo's wounds, it kicked lightly even."A-ah, amazing," he let out with a soft breath. He was at Reinhardt's whim. It wasn't something Hanzo was used to doing, trusting someone fully; he rarely trusted himself. But in this state, he was trustinf Reinhardt with everything, including his body.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt didn't fight the grin spreading across his face as he let his hand slip leisurely up and down Hanzo's back, digging into the small divets of each bump of his spine. One of his large hands slipped further down squeezing at Hanzo's thigh as he pulled his leg open. Hanzo's curious state wasn't lost as it pressed against Reinhardt's stomach. A darker lick teased the back of Reinhardt's thoughts and he pushed Hanzo onto his back, above him he braced the boneless thighs around his hips as he lazily thrust against him. Reinhardt always got a thrill from sessions and the firm solid press of his own interested cock against Hanzo's was plenty evidence of it. "You're at liberty to say no at any time," The large man rumbled leaning over Hanzo with his hand slipping from his back to rubbing against the asian man's chest, thumb idly catching and flicking at the dusty nipples.

**ii. Hanzo**

The hand down his back brought a groan from Hanzo's lips. He was definitely surprised when he was shoved back down onto the mat, the roughness on his sensitive back forcing another groan from him. Without his sight, he couldn't look up at Reinhardt, but he tilted his head up regardless. Hanzo gasped when that clothed erection was pushed against him. He felt what was already hard and massive. Reinhardt couldn't be that big, could he? That would split him in half. And yet....

He shook his head, his brain trying to process everything. "I-n-Green! Green, please," he gasped desperately. He ached painfully and pleasantly all over, and he wanted more. No, he needed more.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt chuckled at Hanzo's breathless enthusiasm. He would tear a normal person without proper preparation for at least a decent amount of time and here Hanzo was begging, with more than just his voice of the slight jerk of hips was anything to do by. 

Hanzo might have a slight edge because of relaxed he was and Reinhardt knew he was begging for more pain. He grinned at the idea, he would certainly get it this way. A firm hand pressed against Hanzo's belly while Reinhardt unlaced the front of his loose pants. Just the idea of breaking open the Shimada was enough to make him shudder. 

"Don't forget to breath," was all Reinhardt said in preparation as he stopped touching Hanzo to guide the thick bulbous head between Hanzo's reddened thighs. He felt so small compared to the wet tip of Reinhardt's girth but the white haired titan pushed forward regardless. Hanzo would take him dry and he would like it.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo let out a gasp the moment he felt a blunt head between his thighs. He had taken a lot in the past, but Reinhardt's cock was more than any of that and without preparation-

His head fell back against the mat as he cries out, that massive head pushing past his rim, spearing him open. Even relaxed he was still tight. His hands moved up, arms protesting, to grip at Reinhardt's arms. His nails dug into skin as he he pants and cried.

**i. Reinhardt**

He was holding onto a thread of self-control feeling Hanzo flutter and struggle to take his cock. Reinhardt knew it must be painful, could almost feel the way the body under him strained against the onslaught pushing in. It was intoxicating watching Hanzo's whole body nearly lock up as Reinhardt gave small, rolling thrusts. 

A darker sense of appreciation flared up as with a bit of time they were pressed together as far as Reinhardt could go. The curve of Hanzo's ass was pushed against his hips. He was impressed, "You took it all, good boy." He growled lowly as he waited a few seconds before slowly pulling out until just the tip was in as he pushed back in a bit rougher.

**ii. Hanzo**

The material of the blindfold was wet with tears, and sweat was shining along his skin. Hanzo screamed as that thick cock relentlessly pressed in. When Reinhardt was fully seated in him, he was gasping for air and expelling pained whines, his body shaking. It was so painful, it was intoxicating. "Pl-pl-ple-ease," he stuttered out, fingers dragging angry lines of red along Reinhardt's arms. He cried loudly when Reinhardt shoved back in, the muscles in his arms and legs clenching as if to make the pain go away. His passage was becoming slightly slick with some of Reinhardt's precum and blood.

**i. Reinhardt**

Hanzo's agony was breathtaking and Reinhardt found himself getting hopelessly pulled into it losing part of his cool head to the vice grip clinging to him. He slid his hands from Hanzo's thighs to his waist pulling the smaller body up as he withdrew again, harder as did it faster. Drumming up as much pain as he could muster before pulling out. 

He twisted Hanzo onto his front jerking his hips up as he pressed back in, the screaming painful red of Hanzo's stretched hole made him grin as he pushed back inside. Reinhardt kept one hand on Hanzo's waist and the other pushed his head down as he moved harder. His thrusts angled along seeking the soft little bundle of nerves as he ruthlessly shoved in deeper. He felt his breath come in harder watching his cock rip the smaller man open with each painful jerk of hips and it made him more faster, harder. Reinhardt was going to break him and for once, he found himself unable to care as long Hanzo kept making those sweet, pain filled noises.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo was at Reinhardt's mercy, or lack there of. He screamed and jerked in response to the rough treatment. When he was flipped around and shoved into the mat, he grit his teeth, trying to get his breath back before the assault continued.

Reinhardt knew when he found Hanzo's prostate because his cries ended in moans; pleasure shot through his aching body, his cock filling back up quickly. He felt the hot liquid pleasure building in his gut, making him groan when a jerk of those heavy hips abused his prostate. Blood dripped from his body in multiple places, slipping from his hole and coating Reinhardt's cock just as pre cum dripped from his own dick. Hanzo felt salty tears slip into his mouth as he gasped. Despite the pain (or rather because of it) he was so close to orgasm.

**i. Reinhardt**

The grip holding down Hanzo's head threaded into his hair jerking his head back into a painful arch that forced Reinhardt in deeper as grinded in deep. Hanzo was liquid heat squeezing and suckling around his cock, he could smell the blood. The heat of it and the sharp coppery smell made Reinhardt's stomach twist in the sweetest pain. Sessions always had him teetering on the edge of of arousal but this, he wouldn't last hearing those sobs and groans. 

Hanzo was something else. Needy for pain that Reinhardt was all too willing to give and the precipice of the sharp needles digging into his stomach. He wasn't going to last and he pulled out all the way. Reinhardt shoved back in. Hard. He pushed in as deep as he could go even as he jarred Hanzo's body violently below him. Reinhardt couldn't stop the agonizing curl dissolve into the vicious release pouring into the tight, slick channel he was buried in. He shuddered, grip slipping as he thrust more despite having no further he could in Hanzo.

The sensation of filling the man under him with thick, heavy globs of cum made Reinhardt growl under his breath. It would be too much for the tight space to handle but the feeling of it forcibly slipping out was just as sweet and the giant chuckled letting go of Hanzo's hair letting his hand slip under his stomach to grip at the dribbling cock. "Can't leave you hanging now, can I?" The warm, rough palm worked the shaft dragging fingers along the straining shaft.

**ii. Hanzo**

A scream burned his throat as Hanzo's sore back arched painfully; some of the wounds reopened, blood dripping down the tense muscles. He sobbed openly, the pain always boarding on too much. When that cock shoved in his bloody, tight hole all the way, Hanzo shouted, the safe word on the tip of his tongue. He shuddered when hot cum flooded him, choking out a moan as it stung perfectly. His thighs dripped with warm liquid and he couldn't place if it was cum or blood.

His head hung between his shoulders as he sobbed, feeling that large hand on his hard cock. It didn't take long for Hanzo to cum, his seed spraying the mat as he groaned. The man slumped against the map, raged breaths and strained noises all that he manage. He was a wreck of blood, cum, sweat, and tears.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt needed a moment to collect himself and was much more careful pulling out as he shuddered at the feeling. Hanzo was a mess, blood not just limited between his thighs but his whole body was streaked. His mind was tugging to lull in the haze of orgasm but he had to clean up Hanzo proper. 

For once, he was glad for his foresight of always having an excess of cleaning tools. He used another wet towel to wipe him clean as he gathered him up in his arms getting to work. It was a bit of work but soon he had Hanzo's wounds tended, clean and wrapped up in a blanket. Reinhardt even took a moment to fix himself up before bundling the Shimada as he sat them both on a large couch. Hanzo was situated against his chest while the large arms were wrapped around him while Reinhardt fed him small bits of food and water. "I know you're a screaming ball of pain and tired muscles but you need to eat," He spoke firmly while holding out the crackers and water bottle to the stubborn Shimada.


	3. Sub Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally getting time to come down from his high and hit the revelry of subspace with Reinhardt tending him.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo was a puddle, completely limp, catching his breath as he was cared for. He moaned softly when his wounds were touches, sensitive all over. He was still under, but as the blindfold was lifted away and the tears washed away, he started to slowly surface.

He felt so achey all over, but loose. For perhaps the first in forever there was zero tension in his muscles, just a pleasurable numbness. He let himself be manhandled, resting in Reinhardt's arms. He gladly accepted the crackers and water, letting Reinhardt hold them to his mouth because he wasn't sure he could move his own arms.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt fed him a little more as they sat in silence for a time. Aftercare always ranged from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on the session and he figured Hanzo would need a few hours to come down. He'd had a very intense session despite what his resume was for this kind of play, Reinhardt had really layered on his best for the Shimada. He had also lost a bit of control, the fucking hadn't been anticipated but Reinhardt took responsibility by cleaning out the Shimada and tending the wounds there too. He was nothing if not a gracious dominate and thorough.

Reinhardt let the time pass as he idly chatted up the silent, still dropping Hanzo. He didn't talk about anything in particular he ranged from small praises at how well Hanzo did to describing favorite movies or battles he had fought in. He asked how Hanzo was doing every thirty minutes waiting for an conscious reply.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo had responded a little more each time, first a nod than a noise of content, then words. Finally a "yes, thank you."

He relished in the aftercare, enjoying being held and talked to, the feeling of zero responsibility to get up and leave or do work. He was here and he could stay until he was ready to leave. He couldn't even leave if he tried, he had no energy or bodily coordination to stand and walk. Hanzo didn't want to. He was so content to listen to Reinhardt's baritone, feel it rumble in his bones as he was cuddled. Eventually he leaned more into that solid chest, relishing in the skin to skin contact. He looked so much younger with his hair down and a small content smile playing across his thin lips.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt idly ran some fingers through Hanzo's hair giving a small tug with a chuckle as he slipped between English and hs heavily accented German. He was partially curious at the shift to push Hanzo's self more firmly against him. He gave a soft laugh that made them both shift as he let the hand that was playing in Hanzo's hair to drap across his lap. 

"Now that you're more or less coherent," Reinhardt said a good bit after getting an actual response he figured it was time to ask more thorough questions, "You took off time, yes? So you can recover? I have taken care of your wounds so you don't need to seek aid but you will be mighty sore." He said lightly, "I hope that was everything you wanted and then some, I aim to please!" Reinhardt toned down some of his natural energy as to not shout in the Shimada's ear but it was still his trademark feel.

**ii. Hanzo**

"It was perfect," Hanzo purred out with a nod. "May I be so bold as to ask to stay the night?" He would usually never ask such a request, but he was still very head-in-the-clouds and had zero care for his appearances at the moment. Besides he had a few days off. "I'm unsure if I can move." He nestled against Reinhardt's chest more.

**i. Reinhardt**

The large one eyed man smiled brightly, "Good," he listened as Hanzo asked him to stay the night and he nodded, "Of course, your sessions was particularly intense and has taken quite the toll on your body. I would be surprised if you could manage even standing." Reinhardt hummed at the way the Shimada was happily nuzzling against him. He gently cradled the man to his chest as he stood. 

"Alright, if we're going to keep you here for the night let's move to the bed. Couches are not comfortable for sleeping," he said nonchalantly as he carried the surprisingly light Shimada to the offshoot rather normal looking bed. It was a king size and looked warm and like a regular bedroom. Reinhardt had his dungeon attached to his actual apartment for ease though one wouldn't know unless they stepped through the typically locked door. 

He pulled back the sheets to slip under them as he shifted Hanzo against his chest as he threw an arm along with the thin sheets over them. It let Hanzo press more fully against the warmth that was Reinhardt's massive frame. "There," he slipped one thigh over Hanzo's just pulling the smaller body against him. He knew given his size that he was easy to nuzzle up and cuddle to. It was somewhat strange, most clients hurried themselves out of the door. Most likely ashamed of what they'd indulged him and this Shimada was more than happy to ride that cool down with company.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo had no reason to even attempt to move his legs; he enjoyed the ride to the bed and immediately took to sprawling out over Reinhardt's massive chest. He pressed his head into the soft chest hair, nearly purring at the pleasant smell of the German's musk and the warmth of his body. He was like a cat, lazing about and looking like he had found the warm sunny spot by the window. "Thank you, Wil," he sighed out softly, unafraid to be so genuine and honest.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt was startled, not by the way Hanzo was happily cuddling against him, but at the truly appreciative tone in his voice. Also, hearing someone give him that praise so reverently while using a nickname that frankly he was surprised no one else had used. He put an arm around Hanzo's back holding him a bit closer. 

"You're very welcome, Hanzo. Now, get some sleep before you start purring." He chuckled as he ran a hand through the Shimada's hair before eventually drifting off to sleep. 

While Hanzo stayed in Reinhardt's home, the large man was rather meticulous in his well-being. Washing the Shimada's clothes, making food, tending his wounds and it was akin to pampering how he treated the man. At the end of the later days, Reinhardt was able to pull the bandages free from the hook wounds as he hummed in appreciation. 

"Healed nicely, will probably be sensitive but you know that," It had been an interesting day or so. He hadn't expected him and Hanzo to have such a list of things to speak of; it was nice. "Now you won't go telling the others all the strange things I have my 'closet' now will you?" Reinhardt teased as he motioned to the 'closet door' that was really the entrance to his dungeon room. "They've been in here before sometimes but never noticed, can you believe that?" He gave a hearty laugh.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo took very well to being pampered. Truth be told, hook suspension left him in a high state for several days. He was still in this carefree state, calm and honest. He could appreciate being fed and touched in ways he was unable to do in his usual distant and cold demenor. He enjoyed simple conversations that didn't have to be business relevant. It was lovely.

"Of course not, Wil," Hanzo responded, leaning into those large hands easily. "I would have thought nothing of it had I not known of your expertise. Who do you usually have in your bedroom?" He asked, rather curious. "If you can't say of course... But you don't bed other teammates, do you?"

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt would sorely miss this much more carefree Hanzo once he eventually slid back into his normal routine so he intended to enjoy the small reprieve while it lasted. The one eyed man cocked an eyebrow curiously at Hanzo's question, "Outside of business, the only individuals who have wandered this far has been the occasional admirer of physiques as large as me. Even with business, there is only a small niche that prefer the sort of play you enjoy and even so, they are gone a short time after it has ended. You are the only one who has asked to say. I enjoy the company." He said the rather hefty answer while standing as he moved them both to a rather large armchair Reinhardt had. The chair was positioned toward a window that let in a lot of warm sunlight and Hanzo was pulled into Reinhardt's large lap. 

"How often do you enjoy these type of sessions, Han? It seems it's been quite a while for you. What got you into it?" He was curious and had been meaning to ask but idle talk had distracted him. Now, with them both enjoying sunshine and comfort he figured it was as good a time as any.

**ii. Hanzo**

"I admit I enjoy the company as well," Hanzo hummed as he was carried over to the chair. He relaxed into Reinhardt's lap, adjusting himself so he was straddling the large lap and pressing his front to Reinhardt's, cheek laying against a heavy shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of soft heat against his backside, still too tender to wear clothes. "It has be a long time. Traveling and joining Overwatch made it impossible to go back to Japan," he mused over his past slowly. 

"I used to frequent a master. every 3 weeks, sometimes 2. Slowly it back a month or month and a half, depending on the positions I desired and how long it would take for my skin to heal." Pausing briefly, Hanzo adjusted a leg and nuzzled closer to Reinhardt's neck. "Curiosity got me here. Meditation did nothing for my mind or body, but sex did wonders. Soon I found that sex in combination with other things such as pain gave me the same experience as other relaxation rituals."

**i. Reinhardt**

He listened and shifted slightly as Hanzo righted himself as he gently ran his fingers over his back just to feel the sensitive marks. Reinhardt felt a bit more understanding at why Hanzo had chosen him now, really the large man was the only dominant willing to perform such heavy play nearby. Most specialists stayed in their particular cities or countries, as often clients would travel to them. 

"Sex is very relieving. The body's natural response is to relax and loosen after such a strenoous workout on the body's internal functions." He said thoughtfully before saying, "Well, I hope you will not make this a single affair." Reinhardt thought about something hearing the last bit of Hanzo's words, "Being in control does that for me. On the battlefield, I am unstoppable, I crush everything under the power of my hammer. It is frustrating to not be challenged, to be pushed as often as I'd like." He stopped as his mind seemed to work. 

"This work, what I do on the side, it is fulfilling. The amount of trust and control put into my hands, it's terrifying. I am always one moment from hurting a client to the point of no return and they know this but they let me proceed." Reinhardt said it almost dreamily, "It is much more than anything I could experience in the battlefield."

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo nodded, shifting his head against Reinhardt's collar bone, listening intently to his low rumble. "I do plan on returning, your lap is rather comfortable. And the suspension wondering," he confirmed with a small smile. Hanzo smoothed a hand up one of Reinhardt's large muscular arms, feeling the seer size and power they possessed. "I am more than willing to give you my trust again. I can imagine what other kinds of sessions we could have between suspensions, other ways I would give up my control. Or be force to give it over." He smirked, the thought tickling his funny bone.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt let his chin rest on the top of Hanzo's head as he continued to let his hand just map across his back idly. His finger drew lazy circles as he felt the warmth threatening to send him into a comfortable sleep, "It depends on what you would like, I like to think I'm accomodating. From biting to hooks to rope to simple paddling until you're sore all over." He said cheerily with a chuckle before falling quiet for a moment. 

"The sex was unexpected, I just decided to do that on a whim. You looked as though you were still wanting and I pride myself on a happy clientele." He said as that was partially the truth, the real reason was that he found the slack pleasure that was Hanzo too pretty of a picture to resist. 

"Oh? Things between suspensions? There is quite a bit of downtime between hookings," he said thoughtfully touching one of the wounds on Hanzo's back, "Forceful control? Now that sounds like it would be interesting. There are sessions that are centered around the Prey-Hunter theme they're akin to takedown." He said with a slow nod while rocking them both easily in the chair.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo hummed at the feeling of those hands against his sore spots, enjoying the feeling. "The sex was good," he agreed. "I would appreciate more of that, though I do prefer lube." It was very intense, and he would like to be proper prepared so he could really appreciate how large Reinhardt was. He loved pain, but he could enjoy other kinds of play. "I would definitely be interested in something like that," Hanzo sighed into Reinhardt's neck.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a soft rolling laugh, "I will make sure to be more thoroughly prepared next time," he said thrilling at how openly the Shimada was still pressing against him. He was indeed more like a giant, relaxed cat making itself comfortable. "We'll figure out more sessions later. For now," he wrapped his arms around Hanzo's back pulling him a little closer, "you're still in recovery. Another day or so then you'll be free to go. We'll back back to throwing punches and having a glorious time doing it!"

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo smirked and let his eyes flutter close, taking pleasure in the embrace. "Yes, of course," he said with a sigh.


	4. Second Session: Needle Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gives needles a try.

**ii. Hanzo**

By the time Hanzo left, his back was still sore, but they had planned another session. It would be a while before he could take another hook session, but he came back after a week for a session filled with plenty of surprises. He arrived in his yukata and loose pants, closing the door behind him to Reinhardt's dungeon. "Good evening, Wil," he greeted calmly.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt waved at him excitedly as he rose from the set up he was still arranging. A variety of colored and textured ropes were lined out and newly installed hooks were installed into the ceiling for the suspension he had in mind. Rope and hooks were vastly different in the ways they had to be implemented but he was eager to give it a more thorough try. 

Nearby was his sterile tray now holding several needles of various sizes ranging from small to larger ones. Textured tips for the needles were also on the tray along with the usual array of sterilizing wipes, antibiotics and wrappings. Reinhardt nodded at Hanzo, "I'll be ready shortly just a few precaution checks on the hooks and rope durability then we'll be ready." The large man pulled out a variety of small interesting looking toys that he put on a separate tray. "The focus of this will be sensory deprivation, pain and orgasm denial. You are aware and willing, yes?" He asked, as always, to double check the interest for what he was doing was still there. Orgasm denial was intense and usually done with one not two other things. It would certainly be an overwhelming experience.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo nodded and undid his yukata. "Yes," he said with confidence as he hung up the yukata and folded his pants up. He stood nakid, with his pubic hairs tripped around his half hard cock so it didn't get in the way and his hair soft around his shoulders. He took to kneeling on the mat, waiting patiently for his master.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt smiled at the trust and confidence Hanzo had in him as he approached him cupping his face in his large hands to look at him for a long moment. He let go as he looked Hanzo over as he nodded to himself before drawing those large hands to the ropes he had laid out. Reinhardt was dressed simply; a tank top paired with a pair of loose shorts and the eyepatch. It helped him get into the mindset. 

Drawing the rope carefully over Hanzo's chest he moved around him pulling the rope taunt as it layered over the top of his chest, centering in the back as it just skirted over the more sensitive areas. The grip of the rope was light but constricting and it spread the more of the soft, blue rope that was drawn around his midsection. The sharp bright singular eye was focused as he started with a simple harness that pulled tight under Hanzo's sizable chest. It squeezed spreading that sensation of constriction of being confined. 

It was intimate. Reinhardt had to be close to him, pressing up against his back or drawing those hands over his chest brushing the rise of dusty nipples as he pulled joints tighter. The almost artistic feathery graze of fingers seemed uncharacteristic of the massive man. He let Hanzo watch himself be confined by the royal blue ropes wrapping around his body. "Tell me if it is too tight." It was spoken easily so Hanzo could ride the high of it, of being bound while Reinhardt finished up the intricate design that molded into a corset that squeezed at his chest.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo was quiet and patient, letting the soft touches and rubbing of rope guide him into subspace. He closed his eyes and felt the comfort of tightness take him. Reinhardt was so perfectly big, it was intoxicating, and he breathed in his scent with satisfaction. When he asked Hanzo about the tightness, he shook his head, enjoying the feeling. "It is good," he sighed out, moving his shoulders to feel the tightness.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt proceeded once he heard Hanzo's approval. Restraining his arms and connecting the harness across his chest to one that roped around his groin was an easy matter. The tightened deliciously around his thighs right on the swell of his ass as each leg got an simple wrap. Before Reinhardt proceeded, he tied the blindfold around those trust filled eyes.The main joints for suspension done, Reinhardt took Hanzo's hand guiding him to stand as he pulled the ropes through the anchors in the ceiling. 

With Reinhardt's practiced hands it took little time to have the ropes threaded through the ceiling anchors and attached to a small crank to pull them all up at once. He hummed happily as Hanzo was in the air supported by the system of ropes that would make him feel weightless. A slow rise of spark pin pricks pinched Hanzo's thighs, testing the sensation. Reinhardt used the smallest needles with a surgeon's precision as he inserted them harmlessly; pinching and threading through the nerves right under Hanzo's skin. Bloodless but they jabbed right into nerves that flared with a strange electrifying pain.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo gasped at the sudden tightness as he was suspended. There was a thrill to being in air, ropes didn't pull like hooks did, but it was still like a breath of fresh air. He was blissful until he started feeling those pin pricks. He gasped at first but then it morphed into groans and moans of pain. His thighs felt on fire with the pull of rope and the pin pricking. "Wil- Aah!" He let out as a particular jab made him recoil, wiggling in his restraints.

**i. Reinhardt**

The large man hummed in his chest, a familiar comforting sound, "Yes?" He asked lightly as he stopped only to grab the thicker needles with a rougher, almost barbed texture. Rubbing his palm over Hanzo's stomach before pressing the thick needle into the soft skin. The needle broke the skin digging the barbed edge making it warp into something serrated as it dragged against his senses sending over vicious spikes of pain that felt as though he was being stabbed deeply. He covered Hanzo's in more of those thick, painful needles that didn't fade immediately. The digging agony lingered and flared as Hanzo' jerked, his own movements were causing him the vicious spurts of agony to jab him mercilessly.

**ii. Hanzo**

Almost immediately, Reinhardt had Hanzo crying and screaming. He struggled until that proved to be much worse, but it was very difficult to remain still with every spike of pain. Hanzo gasped and shouted with agony. "PLEASE! WIL!" He immediately bit down on his tongue before he let out another cry of pain.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt braced Hanzo's back with one hand as he slowly flicked at some of them before he removed one or two, at a leisure pace. "You know the safe word, if you choose to use it." It was almost pure ecstasy as those needles were withdrawn, the endorphines rushing to repair the damage done, even though there was nothing to fix. It made each area from where the removed needles were act as small rippling effects that blanketed Hanzo's front. Reinhardt lubed a set of large anal beads that buzzed faintly as he pressed it against Hanzo rocking it before pushing the first set of the large beads in along with two of his fingers, spreading him open as he worked in deeper slipping in more of the beads.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo's screams quickly became delicious moans as the needles were pulled out and his body. Each relief was like electricity, and it all traveled to his cock, hardening even without a single touch. He let out a gasp when the vibration hit his hole. It was a tight stretch, causing Hanzo to cry out as he struggled to spread his legs out to esse the stretch.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt put on firm hand on Hanzo's waist ceasing some of the struggle as he rocked him back onto it, letting the beads slide in with a bit of difficulty even as they hummed with the vibration controlling them. He played with the struggle he could see Hanzo straining with as he nudged a few more of those needles; pushing in harder while pulling others out mixing the sensations together. Noticing the hot line of a cock Reinhardt tsk'ed him lightly before retrieving the small, smooth band he easily slid securely around the base of Hanzo's cock. "No cumming early. You have to earn it."

**ii. Hanzo**

Each bead slipped in dragged another groan out of Hanzo, the stretch painful in a perfect way. He whined, trying to struggle more when needles pressed deeper, gaspeding when others left his skin. He was teetering between incredible pain and incredible pleasure and it was mixing into an addictive concoction. However, Hanzo let out the loudest whine when that tight rubber sealed around the base of his cock, pinching him closed and squeezing terribly. He choked out a sob, already ready to cum but unable.

**i. Reinhardt**

The larger man adored the utterly wrecked sounds leaving Hanzo's mouth and the way his body seemed to pull between more or less stimulation. He used smaller needles, dotting them along Hanzo's chest as he pulled them out, dragging the barbed edges that set off flashes of pain. 

Once they were all in, Reinhardt tugged at the string feeling how firmly Hanzo was clamped around them. He grinned to himself, letting his finger wind around the string at the base of them. The same time he gave it a hard tug, he wrapped his free hand around Hanzo's cock pumping and squeezing the shaft mercilessly, letting his fingers flick at the weeping tip.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo cried out as the needles pulled him back away from his edge, whimpering weekly as his cock throbbed between his legs. Every barbed edge raking more pain into his, and the needles in his chest pulled whining breaths as his chest heaved, every breath stinging horribly.

It was the tugging of the beads that brought moans back out. One bead slid out of his puffy red entrance, like a releif to Hanzo. They were so heavy and it almost felt like a weight was pulled out of him. However when that free hand stroked and squeezed, Hanzo groaned and whined, the pleasure and pain feeling like electricity, teasing him terribly. He was so overwhelmed by the sensations he felt like he was both drowning and on fire.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt only smiled as he pushed the thick bead right back in as his fingers swirled around the swollen rim before he pulled out two beads. He began to a small pattern, pulling out one then two, increasing the number of which he'd pull out before shoving them right back in. The beads had small nubs that dragged and clung to Hanzo's insides, dragging against him as they would pop out. 

He stopped playing with Hanzo's cock to pull out the rest of the needles; he had one last thing he wanted to do before ending their session. A quick hand snapped the cock ring off as Reinhardt shoved all of the beads back inside and without warning he swallowed Hanzo's cock to the root, nosing into his smooth groin, as he nearly ripped all of the beads right back out.

**ii. Hanzo**

The abuse of his cock and hole would have pulled a climax from Hanzo but the rubber around his cock kept him whining. A wave of relief flooded him as the painful needles were pulled from his skin. He was shaking all over, the ropes tugging and rubbing his skin so deliciously. When the ring popped off and Reinhardt went straight for the beads and his cock, Hanzo cried out. each bead pushed and tugged out of him assaulted his prostate and entrance, and he was truly drowning in pleasure. "Wil! I'm going to-" he cried out as he struggles in his binds.

**i. Reinhardt**

The large man only gave a smile around the cock poking his throat and he pushed further letting Hanzo in deeper. His throat clamped hard squeezing him for all he was worth. The last bead was the largest and it tugged almost violently at his rim before it pulled free. Reinhardt gave one vicious, powerful suck as his tongue rubbed and swirled around the thick of Hanzo's cock resting in his mouth.

**ii. Hanzo**

It didn't take long after that; Hanzo let out a shout as his cock pulsed, shooting seed down Reinhardt's throat. He shook in his restraints, head hanging as he panted and moaned, feeling heavy all over. He wasn't sure when his blindfold had gotten so wet, but it was tacky as it cling to his skin, the rest of his body also slick with sweat.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt swallowed it down as he put the beads to the side and lowered Hanzo, untying him was a easier than removing hooks. Parts of his body looked reddened from his struggling against the ropes but nothing that wouldn't fade with some time. He was painfully hard, aching really, but Reinhardt ignored it. Cleaning up Hanzo didn't take long as he removed the blindfold, wiping the tears and sweat from his face. "How do you feel about needles now?" He chuckled a little bit as he pushed the used instruments out of the way while he gathered up the archer, taking them both to his actual bed for Hanzo's aftercare.

**ii. Hanzo**

He let out small sighs as he was pulled down and freed. He slowly surfaced, smiling as he was cared for. Hanzo let himself be carried as before. "Surprising but good," he sighed out. He nuzzled into Reinhardt's chest, wincing when he felt some of the rope burns on his side.


	5. Beyond the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock cages and dom/sub play outside the bedroom.

**i. Reinhardt**

There was a bit of a moment as Reinhardt situated them both on the bed and ran fingers through Hanzo's hair, pulling his head back a bit to look his face. The blissed out smile on the smaller man was starting to make Reinhardt seek it out more. He told himself it was simply a way to know he was giving Hanzo what he wanted and not making him happy as well. 

"I was certain you would cry uncle but you impressed, you held out." Encompassing Hanzo in his large arms he cradled him against his chest while tilting his head down against Hanzo's. Reinhardt fought against some warring emotions and resolved to just stroke a few fingers along the man's cheek. It was enough.

**ii. Hanzo**

"I almost did," Hanzo agreed. He adjusted himself so he was comfortably laying against Reinhardt, appreciating the feel of being totally wrapped up in those large, muscular arms. He hummed contently, eyes closing as he settled in. Hanzo did enjoy these encounters so much, he could easily imagine himself coming far more often. He was however uncertain of Reinhardt's own desires.

Hanzo noticed the erection still pressed against his leg. He looked down and then back up to Reinhardt inquisitively.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt chuckled, "It was quite a thing to dump on you. Needles can ride that line between unbearable agony and pleasure very thin. The beads I added because you struggle so valiantly, it is a good look for you." He nodded and looked questionably at Hanzo before he realized what he was glancing at. 

"Oh! I decided to avoid penetration for the session, was curious if you or I would have lasted long enough to the end." Reinhardt shifted them both as he lifted his hips to pull down his shorts a bit, nestled at the base of his cock was a less strict cockring. "I enjoy the denial from time to time." He seemed to consider something, "I think you would enjoy it too. For our next session, I think I'll have a requirement for you."

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo nodded with understanding, eyeing the cockring around that meaty cock. He wanted it inside of him, but he knew he would just have to be patient. Hanzo gazed back up at Reinhardt, "a requirement?" He raised a graceful eyebrow, intrigued.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt smiled at Hanzo as he tilted his chin up to look at him fully, "A week. I'll put a snug cock cage on you. It will prevent you from touching yourself, if you get hard you will not be able to relieve yourself. It's made in a way where you can still use the bathroom but self-pleasure will be impossible. If you want to keep having sessions, Hanzo." 

The large man rolled Hanzo under him as he looked down at him, for once that singular blue eye seemed devious. Maybe even possessive. "Your orgasms and release belongs to me." For emphasis, one of those large hands reached down to stroke along the oriental man's soft cock and balls. It was a warm, reassuring grip when he held both in his hand, letting his fingers roll over them. "Do you understand my conditions?" Reinhardt hummed pleasantly at the idea.

**ii. Hanzo**

The idea was odd but interesting. Hanzo had never considered the idea of bdsm outside sessions, but being controlled and restrained at all hours made him shudder with a taboo sense of pleasure. He gasped when he was pushed down to the bed and fondled. "What about during missions?" Hanzo was slightly concerned but the idea was still so tempting and thrilling. Usually something like this wouldn't be brought up in this context, but Hanzo was in the right mind to know he probably wouldn't regret it too much if it was only a week. "And what if I need to have it removed; do I have an option like a safeword?" He almost asked if it would be painful if he got hard in it, but he realized he would probably like that, and so would Reinhardt.

**i. Reinhardt**

The large man's eye glinted, that glint was starting to seem dangerous, "You will wear it at all times unless absolutely necessary. They are not big enough to be noticeable through clothes." His hand was carefully still caressing and fingers running over the seam of his sac, considering possibly. Reinhardt had plenty of chastity devices and was already pondering on one that would fit. 

"There is no safe word with this; only complete and utter control being given over. You will be locked in it for a week. This is your only chance to say no. Once I put it on you, there's no ducking out or going back." He said letting go of Hanzo's groin to sit back and pull the oriental man against his chest as he looked down at him. "This is only for my personal pleasure and yours, if you'd like." The smile was warm as Reinhardt grinned. He wanted to see Hanzo under sexual duress.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo shivered at the thought of being so completely owned, giving over his freedom to Reinhardt totally. He could say no, but he didn't want to. "I'll do it," he said before he was lifted up against Reinhardt's chest. He nodded with a soft smile, "I want to do it." He was uncertain how it would feel to wear something so constraining under his clothes all day, or how it would feel when he got aroused. However he was certain that he would probably already be in subspace before the next sessio, especially if he was denied orgasm with the promise of pain and pleasure.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a measure of a surprised look and his grin only grew with Hanzo's approval. "You are breathtaking, Hanzo." He couldn't help himself as he tilted the Shimada's head toward him and brought him into a kiss, albeit a brief one. "I will even let you pick your own cage, you have done so beautifully these last sessions." His voice was awed, even more elated than he had been before. 

Warm hands pressed against the small of Hanzo's back, keeping him against Reinhardt's chest as he leaned down pressing their foreheads together. It was nice. Reinhardt felt slivers of uncertainty at what they were doing but as long as they enjoyed it, what was the harm? "Well, let's do that after we get you fed. I know you've been withholding eating before these sessions. You'll scream yourself into oblivion if you keep doing that." The growl in his voice was warm but chiding still.

**i. Hanzo**

Hanzo was taken aback by the kiss. He flushed softly as he looked into Reinhardt's good eye. "Ah yes. I'll need one that will fit snuggly when I'm soft. Something not too heavy either." He thought about going into battle with a cage on. He didn't want something that was going to throw him off in combat. Pressing his forehead back against Reinhardt's, Hanzo sighed contently. He was quite happy with this dom sub relationship, even if he was uncertain where it was going. Hanzo frowned slightly. "I don't like how heavy and sluggish i feel after meal, and I definitely don't want to feel that during a session," he responded, pulling his head away.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Even if it's something light, you need something on your stomach." The large man easily rolled Hanzo back onto the bed as he pulled back to stand up. He rubbed at Hanzo's cheek, "Stay here, I'll bring you some food and some cages you can see for yourself. Two birds, one stone." He said as he put hands on his hips raising his brow at Hanzo before stepping away. 

A few light sounds in the kitchen and a few moments stepping into his dungeon room. Reinhardt came back with a plate of broccoli and rice in one hand and a small handled chest in his other. He slid the food to Hanzo as he gave him a fork as well. "I'll get you something to drink with it a minute after I lay this out." Reinhardt spoke as he moved a small table over to Hanzo and laid out a variety of cock cages. They were shapes, sizes and designs. Some looked more intricate and complex while others look more simple. Others looked heavy, some looked light. There were five in total; each different.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo sat up when Reinhardt left. He took his time to stretch, appreciating the relaxed feeling in his shoulders the session left him with. When Reinhardt returned, Hanzo took the plate and graciously ate the rice. He watched the man lay out the cages with interest.

Setting down the plate, Hanzo got up and walked over, admiring the metals and plastics. He ran his hand over one that caught his interest; a small metal bird-cage-like design. The metal bars were thin but sturdy, a keyhole sitting at the hinged base, and hole at the head of the cage. He picked it up and admired the lightweight metal, eyeing the small orante details around the keyhole. Hanzo quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the hole in the top looked to have threading for screw on attachments.

**i. Reinhardt**

"Ah, you noticed." Reinhardt gave a slow nod, "that one is a special cage it comes with attachments so it can be incorporated into play." He put down some small leather straps, "I would restrain your sac as well, the cage woefully neglects them and we can't have them free." The large man seemed to have considered this at a length. 

"Is this the one you choose? They may seem uncomfortable but they're made to last and to conform. Might be a tad cold but never biting." Reinhardt was curious at the way Hanzo was considering it, the other man wasn't taking his eye off of it and he partially assumed it would stay on his mind when he wore it. Possibly look at it in the privacy of his rooms.

**ii. Hanzo**

There was a small flush on his cheeks as he admired the metal. It was far lighter than the others and more restricting than some of the otbers. "How will you restrain my balls?" He looked down at the leather and flushed a bit more. "I think I will choose this one. If it's too uncomfortable after a week, perhaps I could try another one, if I desired." He left the idea of permanent locking open but definitely to be determined after a week of this kind of play.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt hummed a bit as he rolled the straps in his hand, "It connects to the base and simply hugs them a bit just to give the feeling of constraint." The large man smiled as he took the cage and fingered the structure of it curiously before looking at Hanzo. 

"Would you like to wear it now? Then maybe, if you're still feeling up to it, you can help me with a little bit of lip service." Reinhardt chuckled slightly, he had wondered how much of him Hanzo could take with his mouth. Admittedly, it would probably not be much but the idea of the composed man giving him some attention was almost too good to not suggest.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo nodded and sat back down on the bed, spreading his lets slightly. "Yes, please." He looked to Reinhardt's hands and the cage. He wanted to wear it and feel its tightness on his cock, feel himself painfully tight against those metal bars as he sucked Reinhardt off.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt felt the smile tugging at his lips before he realized he was wearing it. Hanzo really was a treasure. He gently pushed Hanzo to his back as he stroked the soft cock between his thighs before opening the cage. The large man was surprisingly delicate as he fitted it around Hanzo letting it shut with a soft clicking noise. He took the leather straps attaching it to the base of the cage beneath Hanzo's sac and slotting to the small indent near the bottom of his cock. 

He made sure it was constricting, so Hanzo could feel the way the leather supported him. "You look good like this," Reinhardt hummed appreciatively as he attached the small lock to lock Hanzo in. He would daresay that Hanzo's cock was more appealing with the cage. It didn't help his own was a constant ache now, admiring Hanzo only made the ache deeper. 

Reinhardt was visibly affected as he sat on the bed and drew out his swollen, heavy red cock. It looked strained even as he worked the ring off, touching himself as minimally as possible.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo tried to keep calm, keep himself from getting hard from the attention. He bit his lip as his cock and balls were pushed into the contraption, the ring pushed behind his balls and another tight around the base of his cock. He sighed as the cold metal and leather pressed in around his genitals. He looked down at the cage, flushing lightly. It did look good. "Yeah," he nodded, his hand moving down to feel the cool metal. It was a snug, perfect fit. 

He got down off the bed and onto his knees infront of Reinhardt as the large man pulled out his equally large hard-on. Once the ring was off, Hanzo immediately pulled close and wrapped his hand around it as best he could. He guided the massive cock to his mouth and kissed and licked the tip, fascinated by the amount of precum already gathered at the head.

**i. Reinhardt**

It was hard for the large man to not start making noises at the first touch of the calloused hand and fingers gripping at him. Watching Hanzo's mouth play with the tip made his stomach shudder. Reinhardt spread his thighs wider simultaneously dreading and needing to see Hanzo try to take some measure of him in his mouth. 

Nothing but pure strength of will was keeping Reinhardt from coating Hanzo's pretty face with cum. "Hanzo," he attempted to keep the desperation and plea out of his voice but all Reinhardt did was make it obvious.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo looked up at the strain on Reinhardt's face before he slid his mouth down around his massive cock. His own dick was already straining in his cage, feeling the added weight turning him on further. He took several inches of Reinhardt's mouth before he felt it rub the back of his throat. His lips were stretched around the thick shaft as he started to bob his head on the length he could comfortably take, eyes on his dominant's face.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt broke at the sight of those sharp black eyes watching him while Hanzo just ate his cock. His mouth was warm, soft and wet. The sensation of his cock grazing Hanzo's tongue, the wet tip sliding against it. The large man clenched the sheets in his hands threatening to tear them as he panted openly before his hips thrust up meeting Hanzo's sucking bob without warning. 

He flooded Hanzo's mouth as bellowed like a great beast, head snapping back at the force of the pure ecstasy ripping through his entire body. Reinhardt had denied himself orgasm for three days and it felt like a sharp white claws cutting through him.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo had little warning beyond Reinhardt's clenching and thrust before cum was flooding his mouth. He sputtered but tried to swallow as much as he could. He groaned at the feeling of the hot seed dripping out of his mouth, cock throbbing in its constraints. 

Pulling himself off Reinhardt's cock, he gasped as the cum dribbled down his mouth and chin. His mouth was still full off cum, even though he had swallowed some. He whimpered and swallowed the rest, his cock leaking in his cage already.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt felt his heart leap a little seeing Hanzo's face, small lines of distress there from the cock cage already. The tiny little sounds slipping out of Hanzo's mouth were addicting, he was tempted to bend the man over and bring him to tears. He fought the urge and tucked himself away, he'd have plenty to do to Hanzo next time.

Cupping Hanzo's face in his hands he let his thumb idly brush some of the cum away before he got a damp rag to clean the rest. "Look at you, already wanting and it hasn't even been a day." Reinhardt reached down as he stroked along the cage seeing how Hanzo was already filling it. The cage was only comfortable for a half hard erection, he knew it had to be digging into Hanzo's cock. The discomfort and tightness would keep him on the border. He wondered if Hanzo would be begging by the time the week was up. Reinhardt pulled Hanzo up as he guided him back into the bed, "Come on, there's still your aftercare to handle." He slotted Hanzo against himself as he surrounded the oriental man with his limbs and a soft blanket.


	6. Cock Cage

**ii. Hanzo**

It was midweek when they got a mission, it was only happenstance they had gotten the same one. Reinhardt would be front and center, drawing enemy fire and taking out the heaviest resistance. Business as usual. Hanzo, Tracer and Torbjorn were tasked with taking out anything that slipped past the one man army.

During the week, Hanzo had tried to be good, not touching himself, keeping himself control. However he would inevitably look at his small, trapped package in the mirror, pet his swollen balls when he was alone. It made him look forward even more to their next session. It was difficult during the mission; he could mostly ignore the cage, but he always felt it when he moved. He pulled himself up onto a ledge to take out enemies from the sky. He took a deep breath and pulled the arrows from his quiver, trying to not get excited while he watched Reinhardt move.

**i. Reinhardt**

Compared to the control and gentle nature Reinhardt used during sessions or in the privacy of his room, the vicious use of his hammer was a stark contrast. Layered in his thick armor he was a force of destruction. He took obvious relish in smashing the attacking forces into flying metal pieces. Hostile omnics were no match for the hammer that was swung.

"Whose next!" Reinhardt cackled like a maniac eagerly looking for something else to smash through. Tracer zipped around Hanzo as she moved past him, "Hey, hey! You'll fire better if you stop staring!" A giggle followed as she disappeared and was soon down by Rein taking out some faster targets that attempted to get around him. A handful of enemies managed to slip past and were rushing up to attack the one more tank from behind. Even with Tracer covering his back there were simply too many for her to handle herself.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo gritted his teeth when Tracer passed. He was less distracted by Reinhardt's appearance and more so by the situation in his pants... Which does have a lot to do with Reinhardt. Hanzo looked down to see the enemies slipping passed. He rapid fire speared them through the heads with his arrows, protecting Reinhardt from being attacked from the back. With his archery and Torbjorn's turrets, the two successfully defended the payload, taking out whatever enemies slipped passed Tracer and Reinhardt.

**i. Reinhardt**

There was loud laughing from all as they finished the mission and gathered back at the Overwatch base. Everyone was celebrating a job well done and Reinhardt bellowed with energy, sharing a favored German beer and boasting out wild stories of his youth. When he was finally done, and the party moved onto others talking amongst themselves, he slipped outside. 

Wanting a bit a good breeze, the man went to the overlook of the base, the edge of it dipped down a sharp rocky line that disappeared into a rocky edge that the water crashed into. Their small base overlooked a seaside to prevent Talon from striking them at the back and it looked really nice at night. Reinhardt drank his cup of beer and simply stared out at it. The soft waves and shimmering light dancing across the waves settled him somewhat after knocking the blocks of enemies that he'd destroyed with his hammer. 

It let him think on Hanzo, the powerful archer and his desires to be controlled. The thought of the same man that summoned dragons from a tattoo on his arm tangled in his bed for once, not in a session but just. With him. Usually the growing of those thoughts troubled him but these days he wasn't sure what to think of it.

**ii.Hanzo**

Hanzo had watched the giant german from the side of the room, sipping his beer while engaging in the conversation none. Being in Overwatch was difficult. Hanzo was much more adjusted for life as head of his clan, quiet dinner events and serious business talks. He was not used to a loud rambunctious group. So he did what he was comfortable with: sitting in the corner and drinking until he could reasonably excuse himself.

While everyone else was laughing and chatting, the largest man in the room was able to slip out of the party. He almost went undetected if Hanzo was preoccupied. But he tilted his head as he watched Reinhardt move outside. Hanzo, unable to ease the feeling in his gut, set his empty glass down and stepped outside. On his nimble, quiet feet, he followed Reinhardt to the overlook. He stayed behind a corner, watching him and wondering. Why did Reinhardt look almost... Sad?

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt was lost in his own thoughts as he put his head down. He had managed to get this far in his life without fretting over a client or comrade before. It had not been this bad since he had found his old flame, Ana, still alive. They were nothing but good friends now, but the realization had left him reeling. He had been thrown into a mental tailspin and now it was happening again. 

The sessions were a joy; he had never thoroughly enjoyed himself picking someone apart so intimately. Every gasp and sob had been a strain on his resilience. It still shocked him how he had lost enough control to fuck Hanzo. He had been simply unable to control himself or his need. Should he be worried? He felt deeply he should be concerned this was turning into something much more intimate than just dom/sub relations. 

It was a problem because he didn't think he could stop. All of it was easing and sating some part of him he didn't know he still had; company, attention. Reinhardt ran a hand through his hair murmuring to himself a little. "Not such a tough old man anymore," he chuckled at his own words and straightened up a bit.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo was uncertain what the man was laughing about, but he felt like he shouldn't interfere. He slipped away and back to his room. Seeing Reinhardt like that reminded him that of all the Overwatch team, the only one he had connected with was the massive German. So seeing him sad made the emotions twist in his chest.

Returning to his room, Hanzo stripped himself of his yukata and pants, leaving himself bare save for the cage. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers along the metal and the hook scars along his arms. Hanzo had never felt so comfortable giving his control to another man. Distrust was what his entire life was built on. Yet here he was, so comfortable with a man sexually that he was coming to him for weekly sessions; extending his aftercare to spend time with him; wearing a symbol of binding himself to Reinhardt. Hanzo sighed, he had to be honest with Reinhardt about the way their sessions had an affect on his emotions. He made a promise to himself, after this next session, he would be honest and tell the Dominant. And if Reinhardt did not receive his feelings, he would take the cage off and find another dominant.


	7. Orgasm Denial

**i. Reinhardt**

The next few days were pretty peaceful, they had a few more missions before the weekend approached. Reinhardt was impatiently waiting for the next session and it showed in the way he fought. It was careless of him to not notice the Talon operative sneaking up behind him. The sharp bite of a knife between armored plates nearly crippled the giant before he retaliated. He had a deep, bloodied stab that had narrowly missed an internal organ.

It hurt like hell though, it only matched the miss-match of cuts and bruises decorating his front. The large armor dug and bite in so many places when he moved, it was woefully in need of upkeep and it showed. Times like those he was really feeling his age; the session was tomorrow he felt like he had a weight that needed removing. Reinhardt wasn't sure how it would go but he figured it would sort out whatever they had going on. He put leave for a few days and headed off to his home off base. Reinhardt had worked himself with more wounds, this wouldn't be a problem. Reinhardt spent the night getting the dungeon room ready; laying out a variety of tools he would use this round. It kept his thoughts at bay, at least a little bit.

**ii. Hanzo**

When Reinhardt had come back to base with a deep wound, Hanzo cursed at himself because he wasn't there to stop it. He realized it was a problem. He hadn't bat an eye at any other team mate coming home on a stretcher, not even turning to look when his own brother was reportedly injured. Yet he was concerned about Reinhardt. He told himself he would make sure the man was ok before the session and went back to him room to occupy himself with a bath. By the time the day of the session arrived, Hanzo was antsy. His cock throbbed with need and he had leaked pre cum at night when he was aroused but unable to get hard and cum. In the morning, Hanzo came to the dungeon, freshly bathed and shaved. He knocked on the door, shifting on his feet as he came in. "Ah, Wil," he did his best to remain his usual air and voice, to carry himself as a Shimada. "I heard you were injuried in battle... Are you well enough for this?"

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt looked surprised but nodded with a smile breaking across his face, "Just a small stab wound, they got me good but nothing that would take me down. Even missed all the vital bits just hurt like hell." He closed the door before turning as he pulled up his shirt for Hanzo to see the thick bandage padded on his side. It also let Hanzo see the other small purpling bruises on the pale chest. 

"It stings but nothing I haven't dealt with before," he said light heartedly as he moved forward and took Hanzo's hand, "I'll be fine it's nothing to worry about, really." Reinhardt said as he patted Hanzo's hand before letting it go. "Besides, you came here for relief and that's what I aim to provide."

**ii. Hanzo**

The look of concern didn't leave Hanzo's face but he nodded regardless. He pulled his yukata off and folded it to put aside as he slipped his pants down. He stood bare in front of Reinhardt, his cock and balls like a nicely wrapped package. His balls were swollen and pink, needing release. Hanzo fidgeted, getting on his knees on the laid-out mat to wait for Reinhardt. The week had left him desiring sex in a way he hadn't felt since he was young and naive. He couldn't help the impatience vibrating in his body as he waited for the cage to come off.

**i. Reinhardt**

The large man smiled reassuringly as he knelt down with Hanzo, he slid a hand along the small of his back as he guided the smaller man to lay down. Both hands moved to spread his thighs as he whistled reaching between them as fingers carefully stroked the swollen cum filled balls. "Look at how full you are," It was really something to see, Hanzo looked as though he would burst, "How hard was it? Not being able to touch yourself?" As he spoke, Reinhardt gently circled Hanzo's rim with his finger. Not putting enough pressure to penetrate just enough to draw attention, to tease him with what he wanted. He wanted Hanzo at his limit, at his very brink before he gave him what he wanted. What they wanted but it would be earned with desperate pleas and a tear stained face.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo gasped at Reinhardt's ministrations. His cock twitched with interest in its confines, pre cum already beading at the metal tip of the cage. "It's been so hard. When I was alone, I keeped touching the metal wishing I could touch myself. I can't get fully hard, it becomes painful," Hanzo spoke softly, trying not to whimper when that finger teased his hole. "I've been thinking about this all week."

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt only stopped teasing for a moment as he hummed a little putting lube on his fingers as he rolled them to warm it up. "Oh really? What have you been thinking, Hanzo? I want to know, the more you talk, the more I'll give you." The large man chuckled, he loved the deepening struggling rasp in the man's voice when he got overwhelmed. 

The finger returned slicker and it pushed in, just barely stretching the rim to penetrate as Reinhardt was almost excuriatingly slow. By the time he worked in two more fingers, three that stretched Hanzo out and swirled around the swelling rim, he was impressed the oriental man wasn't in tears. Each long, deep push he did was followed by the barest touch against Hanzo's soft bundle of nerves. Enough to charge him with sparks of pleasure but not enough to follow up. "I still don't think you're ready," Reinhardt was just teasing him now, letting his fingers spread Hanzo wide with the tips of them as he could look in and see the hungry, reflexive clenching of his body.

**ii. Hanzo**

"I-I've been thinking about h-having the cage off and r-riding your cock." He was panting, and trying to hold onto himself as he was tortured. "I want to cum so bad. I want to get hard and cum -and stop leaking so much."  
By the time he was pushing his three thick fingers into Hanzo's entrance, the man was gasping and moaning, boardering on screaming as it grew louder. His cock was leaking a considerable amount, drooling lewdly out of his cage and onto his thigh. He tried to push himself onto those fingers and get them pressing against his prostate, but his struggling was fruitless as Reinhardt kept him in place. He was keeping the tears at bay but he was so desperate for release. "Please, Wil," he strained out. "I need you! I need out of this cage!" Hanzo bit his lip and whined, feeling himself clench around those thick fingers as they barely brushed his prostate yet again.

**i. Reinhardt**

The large man fought the smile threatening to slide onto his face as he slipped in his fourth finger. Hanzo was more than ready but he was enjoying the struggling. The torture wasn't as painful but it was just as sweet for Reinhardt to see Hanzo trying to hold on. "What was it like wearing it into battle? Could you still feel it with every arrow you drew?" His fingers slid back in easily, Hanzo was desperately clinging to him trying to get more out of the brief sense of being filled. 

"I couldn't quite hear you, Hanzo. Would you mind being a little louder." He asked innocently sliding his fingers back in and pressing forcibly against his prostate, nearly clawing at it before he pulled back out. "What would you do if I lost the key? If you were stuck like this on the precipice forever? Stuck like this for another week? A month? A year?" He pulled out his fingers and as he spoke he drew out his cock, letting the thick head rub against the slick spread all over Hanzo's rim. The last words he pushed in, groaning at the harsh clench sucking him in.

**ii. Hanzo**

"God! Yes, I could," Hanzo screamed as the fourth finger slid in. "It was heavy under my armor, I never thought I could feel so lewd in battle," he whined, weakly trying to fuck himself on the huge hand. Tears pricked his eyes as they pushed him wide open. A strained cry escaped Hanzo's mouth as Reinhardt abused his prostate. He gasped for air before whining at the lack of further stimulation, cock dribbling more in its confines, an angry red beneath the bars. "P-please! I need out of this cage," he cried, "I'm going to explode. I c-can't last that long!" He struggled. He whimpered at the loss of the fingers before they were replaced with Reinhardt's fat cock. He cried out, tears running down the sides of his face into his air as he begged for the cage to come off.

**i. Reinhardt**

"No," Reinhardt felt the weight of his word as he held up those soft thighs and groaned as he sank in deeper. He pushed his thighs up and out forcing a slide that let him push in further, made Hanzo feel every inch that he gave him. It was torture. Blissful torture that let him do this to them. Hanzo was perfect. Gliding into him was almost painful with how he desperately clung to Reinhardt. 

"Look at you, begging and needy," it made the large man feel vicious, each thrust was slow and focused on stretching him wider as the wet tip grazed Hanzo's prostrate lighter than before. A cruel trick that would make him feel full but not even close to release. It only made it worse as Reinhardt let go of a thigh to let Hanzo see the key thumping against his wide chest. Fingers fiddled with the lock as Reinhardt gazed at it, "Do you deserve to cum, Hanzo? What makes you think you're good enough to feel release?" He was going to make this session memorable; he didn't need chains and hooks to give him pain. He just had to deny him until he was a quivering mass of sensation that just wasn't enough.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo whimpered at the denial before it was cut off with a cry as he was forced open. Even with Reinhardt opening him up, Hanzo was still unprepared for how huge his cock was. It stretched his rim so deliciously but it wasn't enough."Please," he chocked out as his hands scambled for purchase. Reinhardt's thrusting caused more pre cum to spill from Hanzo's caged cock, making him flush with how embarrassing it was to see his cock so needy. "Please, I need to come," he gasped when the head of Reinhardt's cock barely grazed his prostate. Hanzo's head fell back, gritting his teeth in frustration. His eyes fell to the key on the German's chest, staring at it with desire. "I-I've been good! Wil! I've been so patient, I need release, please! Master!" The words fell from his lips without thought, tears staining his cheeks as he was speared open again with that massive cock, always just shy of Hanzo's prostate and full pleasure.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt almost stopped completely as his thrusts stuttered at the near sobbing words slipping from Hanzo's lips. Master. It sent a delicious shudder down the large man's spine to hear those words. The sweet, lingering begging of Hanzo's whole body just aching for what Reinhardt could give him. He was getting drunk off of it, the headiness of having someone so at his mercy. So willing to be at his mercy. 

"I guess I can kind, just this once." It was a sort murmur as he took the key from around his neck and buried his cock in deep as he freed Hanzo's. He did it slowly, letting his fingers caress the cherry red wet tip before putting the cage to the side. "Don't cum. If you release before I tell you, I will put you back in the cage." It was a merciless order as he shoved hard, thrusts grinding the fat head right against Hanzo's prostate. He shoved those thighs back as he punished the swollen rim of Hanzo's hole fucking and thrusting into him without abandon.

**ii. Hanzo**

Shouts of pleasure quickly filled the room as Hanzo's cock quickly became engorged, achingly hard and needing release. His gasped as he tried to keep himself focused on not cuming even though he desperately wanted to. Hanzo cried, hands itching to curling around his cock. Each press into his prostate felt like an earthquake, his body on fire with pleasure. "Master please!" Hanzo choked out between moans. "L-let me cum! I don't know if I can hold it!" His eyes screwed shut as he whimpered and moaned, hands clawing at Reinhardt's arms. "PLEASE!"

**i. Reinhardt**

Watching Hanzo struggle was becoming an addiction and he smiled as he leaned closer leaving a small kiss on the tear stained cheeks as he nuzzled into his shoulder. "Alright, you can cum, but don't touch your cock. Get off from the feeling of being fucked and filled." He pulled back, still tasting the salty sweet of Hanzo's tears in his mouth. 

He moved harder abusing the tight clench squeezing him and forcing Hanzo to ride the edge was dragging him right along. His attacks at the swollen nub inside of Hanzo doubled, he rubbed into it with every thrust, pulled his hips harder to force him to take his cock deeper. Reinhardt could taste his own release but he resisted, resisted until he could see Hanzo breaking under the force of his own. The denial would only make it stronger and he leaned over again, sinking his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo's fingers gripped tightly at Reinhardt's arms, nails digging in as he wailed. His head fell back as Reinhardt bit down on his shoulder, sweat and tears mixing on his face. He sobbed openly as the man above him rammed into his sweet spot over and over again. "O-oh god!" Hanzo whimpered, his body tensing up, groaning as he clenched up around Reinhardt's thick cock. "M-master! I-" his words were cut off with a scream as the tension broke. He came with a shout, cock kicking as it sprayed his chest, some of his seed hitting Reinhardt's stomach. Hanzo's hole clenched hungerly around Reinhardt's dick, sucking him in as his body shook with pleasure.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt struggled to hold onto the wild spasms taking over Hanzo's body and he bit harder, the clench dragging him over with the other man as he tried to push in deeper. It almost hurt how painfully Hanzo's hip pressed into him but he didn't care. His grip would leave bruises and he made a shuddering gasp around the bulb of Hanzo's shoulder. 

He could feel his peak shake him from the very crown of his skin that made him ache with each shock that filled Hanzo with his seed. A small part of him thought he could live in that feeling, seeing Hanzo's wrecked face covered in tears and the desperate clench that hugged him. Reinhardt tasted blood in his haze and he pulled back, there was a bit of reddening but he hadn't done much more than break the skin just slightly. "Hanzo," he was riding the haze and he leaned back, pulling up the limp body against his chest as he idly ran his hand along his back. They were still slotted together as he peppered small kisses on Hanzo's face. He had been radiant. Flawless. Perfect.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo laid on the mat, chest heaving as he tried to caught his breath. His body still twitched and spasmed, reeling in orgasm. His hole clenched sporadically around Reinhardt's cock. He groaned as he was lifted up and pressed chest to chest with the large man. Dazed and blissed out, he sighed and leaned into those soft kisses, eyes closed as he relished in the numbing ache that ran along his body. When he started coming down from his high, Hanzo's eyes fluttered back open as he moved his hand's up against Reinhardt's body. "Wil," he murmured softly. The start of a sentence Hanzo didn't have the energy to complete.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt looked at him and huffed as he lifted Hanzo, using the nearby wet towel to clean them both. It always gave him a small sense of loss when he pulled free. Clenaing up Hano was short work as he put the cock cage to the side before taking them back to his bed. The aftercare was starting to become Reinhardt's favorite part as Hanzo was almost as moldable as a piece of putty with how he leaned against Reinhardt. 

He looked down as Hanzo murmured out his litle nickame and he ran fingers along the back of his head keeping it tilted up toward him. "Yes? You're looking pretty worn, Hanzo. Did holding back for a week really take this much out of you?" Reinhardt chuckled as he let his thumb run along the man's jawline.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo sighed as he was cleaned up, nestling his head against Reinhardt's shoulder. He nodded slightly at Reinhardt's question. Once he found his strength again, Hanzo tilted his chin up at Reinhardt. "Wil... I haven't done this much with any other dom, not even the hooking master who used to suspend me. I never even played with him outside of hook suspension." He looked away before looking back up at the German's one good eye. "I... I haven't ever been so affected by play." He fidgeted, pressing closer to Reinhardt's chest as his arms to wrap around his neck. He wasn't sure what to say, or what Reinhardt would say.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt listened to him and closed his eyes hearing the slight tremble in Hanzo's voice that was unrelated to the session or how tired he was. The large man smiled softly hearing him hesitant and glance away. He tilted Hanzo's face back toward him as he pushed the man into the bed with the weight of his body while he slipped their lips together. It felt perfect and Hanzo tasted of something impossibly sweet. 

"You took the words out of mouth, I was going to say something but you beat me to it." He chuckled against his lips as he broke the kiss only to trail his fingers along the curved sides before sliding his large arms around Hanzo's back. "I'd like to be your Dominant, outside of sessions. If you would like that anyway," he hummed out the words before continuing, "I enjoy your company, I think my enjoyment is running deeper than seeing tears on your face. I care," he sighed somewhat forcing the words out, "I care about you deeply and the thought of you having someone else take control from you." He frowned biting at his own lip slightly to hold back to the possessive growl rumbling in his chest.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo's eyes widened when Reinhardt's lips connected his with. It was so warm and soft. He felt as if he was floating as Reinhardt kissed and held him. He sighed as Reinhardt spoke, a smile curving his lips. "Please, be my dom."He looked unsure. "I-I wouldn't stop you from your own business, and i-if you have other subs. But I should say that I want to be your sub... Not just in sessions." Hanzo stumbled over his words for a first time in a long time. He was always so collected and careful, yet Reinhardt stripped that all away from him. "I care a lot about you too and I want to continue the comfort that we share."


	8. New Client: Jesse McCree

**i. Reinhardt**

There was a flurry of motion after Hanzo spoke as Reinhardt jerked them up and spun Hanzo around as he pulled him into a much more eager kiss as the large man gave a roar of a laugh. Pearls of joy were dripping from it and he dropped them back on the bed his back to it with Hanzo on his chest. "You're my only submissive, the only one I have eyes for, even if my business leads to play with others. You are the one I care about." He said looking up at the oriental man as he trailed a hand down his back. 

The grin on Reinhardt's face was dripping with excitement and joy. "I expect you to spend more time here. It's hard to sleep when you're not waking me up with your blissed out snores." He gave a small laugh before slipping his hands back onto Hanzo's face to draw him into a soft set of kisses. It was strange to think such a large man could be so gentle and careful.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo huffed at being picked up and tossed about even though the smile on his face remained. His legs straddled Reinhardt's hips, hands moving up his neck to play with the soft white hair at his nape. Letting out a huff again, he responded, "I don't snore." Hanzo kissed back, adoring the softness. He pulled away and smirked lightly. "I guess you'll need to keep me locked up so no one else can touch me. So that only you will be able to make me cum. Maybe you'll even have to mark me yours."

**i. Reinhardt**

"My name would make a fine tattoo above that lovely ass of yours," Reinhardt hummed as he nodded, "Yes, you release only belongs to me. I'll have to get a cage custom made for you," a hand slipped around Hanzo's neck contemplatively, "maybe even a collar to match; cuffs and ankle restraints to make those dark eyes or your tattoo." Hanzo would look beautiful chained up in custom made restraints. Chains and metal crafted to bring out the beauty of his light skin, the blue of his tattoo or the black of his eyes. "You snore like angels sing." He said lightly with a smile as he gave a small purr at the hands playing with his beard as he leaned into it. Hanzo had some careful hands, considering he spent so much time holding onto that bow he wasn't surprised.

**ii. Hanzo**

Each new idea Reinhardt came up with brought a shudder to Hanzo's smaller frame. The idea of being so permanently owned was thrilling. It shouldn't be but it was. Perhaps it wa the fact that Hanzo was bred to be a leader, to take the family business on his shoulders. He wanted to break away from it, even if he couldn't throw away reality; he wanted a sanctuary, and Reinhardt was his sanctuary. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Reinhardt's chest. "I like the collar. Something lined with soft fabric or leather, I don't want bruising I can't hide." He blushed at Reinhardt's last comment, poutint slightly as he looked away. "D-do not," he said weakly, hands moving away from Reinhardt's hair. Still, he cuddled up against the large chest, relishing in his warmth.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt would prefer Hanzo with a lovely bloom of bruises around his neck but he saw the other man's point. As much as he would enjoy seeing it, he was still aware Hanzo might not want others to pick up on the intimacies of their relationship. Still, the thought Hanzo was open to be collared gave him a fresh perk of excitement. Nothing was bringing him joy like pushing the man's limits and then tending to his aftercare, burying him in the warmth and strength of his muscles to allow him to relax. 

He gave a short laugh and sat up as he kept his arms bracing Hanzo against him, "Is there anything you wish to have done to you, meine liebling? You have so many things you are open to and we'll get through it at but first, do you have anything you are hungry for?" He hummed lightly while playing with Hanzo's hair.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo wasn't ashamed of these sessions per say, but the idea of the other members of Overwatch putting there noses into his business made him uncomfortable. McCree was sure to say something if he saw distinct bruising on Hanzo's neck. Hanzo thought about what he might also like to incorporate into play before he paused. "W-ait what did you say?" He was hung up on the German, not sure what Reinhardt just called him. His stomach rumbled lightly at the thought of food. "A-ah yes. I am hungry. Whatever you have, I'm not too picky." Hanzo sighed as those fingers ran through his long hair. He could definitely stay with this man for more like this. Nothing was lustful about their touches, just warm and loving. A hand running through his locks, holding him close.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a soft little purr in the back of his thought, "Meine liebling means my darling." He said happily letting his hands get their fill of just idly touching Hanzo and drifting over his body as he continued to let his fingers caress over the sinewy muscles. The large man rolled them both to sit up as he pulled Hanzo up to stand, "Not much, come, show me how to make some of those dumplings you sometimes grace the kitchens with. I have attempted to make some myself but they have always opened somehow." He puzzled as he let one hand to help up Hanzo. "If you're going to spend more time here you have to teach me how you make those delicious crispy delights." He said with a serious voice despite the smile cracking at the edges of his mouth.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo felt the flush in his cheeks grow hot, the thought of being referred to so affectionately new. When he was pulled up right, Hanzo took Reinhardt's hand graciously, looking up at the German with a fondness. He looked to his chest to see the bandage, a reminder of his worry. "Okay, but after we should change your bandage, it should probably be cleaned frequently." He smiled too as they walked to Reinhardt's kitchen, "dumplings are easy to make, you can't just push the dough together, you have to pinch and twist it. And let me show you how to make good rice too, it shouldn't be so dry." He let out a small laugh as he stood close to Reinhardt, content in a way he hadn't been before.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave him a look of fake surprise, "Are you saying my rice is dry? Parish the thought!" He put a hand against his forehead dramatically as if he would fall over before he chuckled as he pointed out things that Hanzo would need. "We can't cook without music!" He said motioning to the CD player nearby as he winked and pressed the play button. It was German and Reinhardt turned into a dancing fool bellowing out lines as if he was the original composer. He spun around Hanzo as he dramatically reenacted moves and then pulled Hanzo into a silly set of spins, twirls and dips while the man tried to cook as he chuckled at the variety of emotion slipping across the normal stoic man's face.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo usually would be so no-nonsense, irritated beyond belief if someone, like Genji, did this to him. But has it were, he was in the cloud, smiling and blushing. He didn't dance at all or sing along (because he could do neither) but still, he laughed and watched Reinhardt with a fond look. "Pl-please! I don't want to spill rice everywhere!" He let out when he was slipped off his feet. He adjusted himself with, ignoring the rosey cheeks as he went back to cleaning the rice. He flushed more before looking to Reinhardt. "We should probably put some clothes on. And save the dancing for after dinner." His words were soft and kind.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt continued to sing along but relented as he let go of Hanzo so he could still cook properly. He seemed to only just remember they were indeed both still rather naked and only laughed at the realization. "Next time, you will have to bring more clothes. It would no problem to clear a drawer so you can be more comfortable." He said lightly, Hanzo only had the clothing he had stripped off of himself and he took a moment to go retrieve it. Reinhardt laid out out on the bed for Hanzo while he went to his own drawers to fish out a tank top and some fluffy pajama pants he pulled on. While Hanzo was cooking, he went and picked up a tablet as he leaned against another part of the counter. He had a few alerts on it telling him he had more business messages waiting for him to read.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo smiled at the thought of next time. He made a note to himself to grab some of his loose clothes over soon. As he was waiting for the water to boil, Hanzo went back and pulled his yukata and pants on, letting them hang loose on his figure. He chuckled at the sight of the giant in cute fluffy pjs. He came over and stood on his toes to kiss Reinhardt's cheek before going back to the stove and put the dumplings in to steam. When Hanzo finished, he prepared two plates of dumplings, two bowls of rice, and two small dishes of sauce, placing them on Reinhardt's kitchen table. He looked to Reinhardt with a small smile, "come eat." He sat and waited patiently. He had put out the forks because as far as he knew, Reinhardt didn't know how to use chopsticks nor did he own any. A note to himself to bring some, too.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt looked up as soon as he caught wind of the tantalizing smell drawing him away from the newest individual soliciting his services. It was mouth watering when he saw the food and put the tablet down as he drifted over to the table already licking his lips at the feast laid out for him. He picked up a fork and hummed pleasantly as he cautiously lifted the first dumpling. Reinhardt being playfully suspenseful for no reason other than to simply leave Hanzo hanging as he drizzled sauce onto the dumpling. It looked delicious and he narrowed his eyes at out letting a few beats pass before he opened his mouth and slipped it inside. His eyes seemed to light up before he put the fork down and reached across the table to Hanzo's free hand. "It's divine." Reinhardt said it with a small bubble of awe in his voice.

**ii. Hanzo**

There was a shynes in Hanzo's eyes when Reinhardt grabbed his hand and complimented his cooking. He wasn't used to being praised, nor was he used to this level of intimacy. To be honest he hadn't gotten this close to someone outside of sex. Not knowing what to do, Hanzo fumbled over his words, "Ah th-thank you." Pulling away, Hanzo ate his rice silently. He didn't ever talk during dinner before, so he hoped Reinhardt wouldn't take his lack of conversation as rude.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt was too busy eating the delicious spread before him and had stars in his eyes as he swallowed down the small feast put before him. "This is damn good, Hanzo, you will have to make this more often." He said humming around the fork as he finished the last one and gathered up the dishes left behind. "You can stay here for the night or whenever you like," Reinhardt smiled as he said it and looked around. 

"It's good to have a home away from home," he filled up the skin while he spoke, "the base only makes me think of the mission, hard to relax when there's the lure of being sent out at any time." The large man scratched at his beard before he seemed to remember something as he picked up his tablet to look over the request.

**ii. Hanzo**

"Thank you, Wil," Hanzo said with a soft smile. He liked the thought of being able to come here to spend time away from the base. He helped Reinhardt clean before he went to brush his hair in the bedroom. One of the requests stuck out to Reinhardt. The requester was Jesse McCree. The man asked specifically to discuss kinks face to face rather than listing them in the email. Jesse did not seem like the kind of person who would be interested in bdsm but Jesse hadn't ever been particularly forth coming about his personal life to the rest of the team, especially since he was Gabriel Reyes's protege in the Blackwatch days; talking personal life would be hard if your old boss/father figure was now a wraith terrorist.

**i. Reinhardt**

While Hanzo was brushing his hair, Reinhardt idly took a one of the random sweets he had in a nearby bowl as he browsed through the request to meet up before discussion of any type of play. It was interesting. Moreso that it was McCree considering he seemed one of the milder types to Reinhardt. He sent back a message telling McCree to meet him at the same cafe he had Hanzo's meet and greet. It was set for tomorrow because the large man knew that there wasn't any missions coming up soon. Also, he needed to know what kind of things McCree had in mind before he officially agree to do what he wanted. He had a few limits, not many but a few. He put down the tablet after sending his response and drifted over to Hanzo tending his hair.

Reinhardt playfully teased Hanzo a bit more before they turned in for the night. It was nice to bodily surround the smaller man as they spent a calm rest in Reinhardt's bed. In the morning he slipped out with a few kisses pressed to Hanzo's face as he left a note and a spare key for the oriental man before he slipped out to meet McCree at the cafe. He wore casual clothes and looked somewhat displeasingly at the coffee he ordered, it tasted watery but the place wasn't known for this bang up food. Just for it's privacy.

**iii. Jesse**

McCree came in several minutes late, looking around before he saw Reinhardt and walked over. He looked like he had just woken up or hadn't even bothered to go to sleep the night before. He had a white tee on underneath a leather jacket, hands dug into the pockets of tattered old jeans . As usual, his hat sat atop his beadhead.

The cowboy sat across Reinhardt, tipping his hat with a small smirk. "Howdy, Wilhelm. Good t'see ya. How's the time off?" He leaned back in his seat as he motioned to the waitress for a coffee. After half a mug of black coffee in his belly, Jesse decided it was time to stop dancing around the topic. "Listen, I haven't had any game lately. I was... Tryin' at someone recently, yanno? Gettin' close, droppin' hints. I was a flirtin' machine. But they just kinda stopped talkin' to me." Jesse scowled. "What I'm tryin' to say is I haven't gotten a good vanilla lay in ages, let alone gotten good play. I like pony play but it's hard t'find someone who want t'fuck me let alone shova bit in my mouth." He sighed as he sipped his coffee. "At my ropes end is whut I am."

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt looked at Jesse curiously as he smiled warmly at the man, "It has been good! The heat of battle is exciting but one has to rest their bones at some point," he said with a small laugh that still edged on booming as he nodded. He curiously raised a brow and nodded, "I would be more than happy to help you, Jesse. Do you have any safe words? Or methods of play you'd like to incorporate into pony play? Are you sure you'd be alright with penetration?" Reinhardt always asked whenever someone said they wanted to be fucked. "You will need to take a day off to recover from the session and another for the session." He was still curious why Jesse would pick his services.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse grinned, setting his coffee cup aside. "'Salt lick' is a good'n. I'm particular to it but whatever word s'good, too." He thought about it for a second before he continued, "I know a lot'a people think's weird but I like piss play. Like pissing on someone and getting pissed on. Feels freeing, yanno?" He offered a shy smile. "Ropes are always good. Spankin's great, denial and all that. I'm'a flexible fella." He tipped his hat with a chuckle. "I'm good with penetration, too. Part'a the fun. And I'm used t'," Jesse paused, looking down at Reinhardt's body before tilting his head back up, "sizes like the one you're prolly packin'." He snickered. With a gulp of his coffee, Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "I'm good for time but I won't need'a day t'recover. Just however long sessions are, plus maybe half'n'hour f'aftercare. Not m'first rodeo, my good man."

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt simply nodded, "I think I can arrange that," it was simple but the wheels were turning in his head already as he thought about how he could do it. He wasn't partial to watersports himself but, the vague image of Hanzo's face came to mind. His face wet and blinded but covered. There was a spark of interest of seeing that himself and he tucked the idea for later to bring it up. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't move and your legs will feel useless. You will need a day to recover. No one would come to me for a mediocre experience. I will give you what you want and more, my energy in battle is nothing compared to the onslaught you will receive." He took pride in his work and after years of controlling, punishing and working people knew that they always required a day afterwards to simply mentally relive it, "You will take a day to recover." There wasn't room for argument there.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse shrugged. "Whatever." As long as Reinhardt didn't hug him like a boa constrictor, Jesse would be okay taking an extra day off. Like he said, he didn't do much in aftercare, he didn't want it like other people did.  
He slung his hand over the seat back. "S'you'll figure out when y'free and we'll schedule a sess? How many clients y'got?" He grinned, "not names er anything, jus' y'seem like a busy fella. Is that cause of this business?" Jesse whistled lightly as he wondered. Reinhardt was a big dude, of course he'd get plenty of clients. Did he have any live-in subs? Maybe he had someone in his dungeon right now; Jesse nearly laughed at the idea.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt nodded, not letting the nonchalant edge in Jesse's voice bother him as he drank some of the watered down coffee with a quick disapproving glance at it. "Yes, there's only a few types of missions that need me and it's a way I both fill my time while keeping up with the maintenance on my armor. A few. Some are long time customers and others are occasional pleasure takers." He gave a good natured laugh, "You would be surprised how many do not come to me for the bulk." Reinhardt gave a good natured show of flexing his muscles.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse chuckled, "Really now?" He looked rather surprised, "No size queens or kings?" He leaned back before checking then time. "Well I better get outta yer hair, Wilhelm. Good talk. I assume we'll email 'bout the schedule." He winked and slipped out of his seat. "See ya around!"


	9. Cage Your Dragon

**iii. Hanzo**

A few weeks passed. Jesse's first session wasn't right away because he had quickly found himself roped into a string of missions. Until then, Reinhardt had Hanzo. The smaller man had gotten used to wearing his cock cage for long periods of time; even having sex with Reinhardt without cumming. They both knew he was only allowed to cum during sessions, and only if he was a good boy. Hanzo was laying in bed, curled up amongst Reinhardt's blankets and comforter, naked save for the cage. He did his best not to hump against the mattress, as tempting as it was. He looked up at Reinhardt with a smirk. "You said you had a session coming up?"

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt was looking over what he had set up for the session on his tablet, sometimes he would use a room decorator to think of how he set up his rooms before sessions. He looked up and smiled at Hanzo's voice breaking him out of his thoughts, "I do but I am somewhat stumped about what to do about one angle this client wants." In the privacy of his home, Reinhardt wore glasses, he really only needed one side but monocles were too silly for him. 

"They want watersports and pony play." He had to admit he was a bit stuck on how to incorporate both, fighting a full bladder would mess with his mind frame while fulfilling the other form of play Jesse wanted. Reinhardt made sure never to use names when he talked to Hanzo about clients and what they wanted. Especially not this time. "How would you feel about joining me for a session, Hanzo? I know you've been longing for sub space again and being used." The question was easy and he had thought about asking before but he had been somewhat skittishly waiting for Hanzo to question him about it.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo sat up and brushed his hair out of his face. "Watersports and pony play, huh?" He flushed lightly as thought about the possible scenario. "I would... Our next session is not for a while," he murmured, shifting his leg a bit. He hasn't cum in a week and he's not allow to for atleast another. Biting his lip, he looked up. "You could have me ride the person if you want." There was a pause before he continued with a bit of shyness, "a-and the idea of watersports is... Something I've considered before." Truth be told, he had considered it but never taken it upon himself to try. He was definitely willing to try. "I do want to be in sub space soon... Would I be able to cum in this session?" He hesitated asking but he watched Reinhardt for his reaction.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt looked at Hanzo curiously as the other spoke up and drank in the look on his face. He was tempted to tell Hanzo who the other person was but he kept his lips sealed, the temptation wasn't enough to break confidentality. "You will be allowed to orgasm after the session for helping me. Good boys deserve rewards." He said already feeling the prickling of arousal at the prospect. 

"For the session, you'll be blindfolded, restrained and gagged. I will be the only one free to do anything to maneuver and position both of you. I'll leave you in the bathroom, ready to be used, with a vibrator to keep you on edge and stretched. You'll hear us come in." He described part of the scene already lined up in his mind, Reinhardt enjoyed the idea of riling Hanzo up only to leave him dancing on the edge. "You'll have one of the round gags like a bite to keep your mouth open for use." The large man tried to keep the husky tone out of his voice but it was there.

**ii. Hanzo**

At the promise of release, Hanzo perked up, hand moving down to feel his confined cock. He listened to Reinhardt's plan, feeling himself fill the cage. He knew that being left with a vibrator inside him meant it would feel like a lifetime. He would fall right into sub space while he was alone. Hanzo fidgeted among the sheets. "Please," he let out softly. He sat up more and pulled his hair back, looking up at Reinhardt with lustful eyes. He wanted to be used, he wanted to be the perfect sub for Reinhardt.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt got up as he cupped Hanzo's face letting his thumb linger on the corner of his mouth before he leaned down to pull him into a small kiss. "You're a dream," he hummed lightly pressing a kiss to Hanzo's forehead, "Perfect." The words were a whisper mouthed against the soft skin. "You'll be alright? The client will need aftercare and then when they are gone I'll come back for you. Both of you will be blindfolded and bound, every touch will be because I guided it." He hummed in his throat, "After the session, I will clean you and you'll get your reward." Reinhardt ran a hand through Hanzo's hair gently pulling on his hair.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo kissed back softly, a small noise of happiness coming from him as Reinhardt touched and kissed him. He liked the thought of not knowing the clients. He couldn't grow jealous of or judge someone he would never see. It felt more mysterious too. He nodded, "I can wait." Especially if he was being rewarded. He sighed out when Reinhardt tugged lightly on his long hair. Hanzo reached his hands up to cup Reinhardt's cheeks. Thumbs stroking the man's cheek bones, he kissed his soft lips.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt smiled as he put his forehead against Hanzo. The other man was simply perfect in every way, a perfect submissive willing to do things and be used. He was tempted to give the oriental man his reward right there but it would ruin the evening. Hanzo was lasting so well but under the stress of being stimulated then used he knew that patience would be strained. "You're so perfect, Hanzo." He got butterflies in his stomach with the oriental man's touches and light kisses. Reinhardt was tempted even further to tease him to his limit but he clamped down on his time worn patience and control. "The session is tomorrow, I'll get you started early before it." Reinhardt shifted to move onto the bed as he pulled Hanzo against him. Well aware of how the other man enjoyed being pressed against the sheer size of him.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo hummed happily as he was pulled close. He nodded, "I can't wait." He nuzzled his head against Reinhardt's neck with a content sigh, letting the large man manhandle him in bed.In his bliss, Hanzo thought about how tomorrow would go. How long he could be left alone and how long it would feel, how agonizing it would be. How tight Reinhardt would bind him, and how much they'd rub him as he breathed or struggled. Excited and happy, Hanzo pressed his lips softly to Reinhardt's neck, breathing softly. "Anata ga daisuki de yo." The words were soft, barely above a whisper.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a deep, satisfied rumble in his chest as he he only caught part of Hanzo said but couldn't do much with them. A small flash of curiosity over the meaning sat with him, something he'd look up later but for now, he was fine with a nice little nap alongside his perfect submissive. When morning rolled around, Reinhardt stretched himself a bit and also encouraged Hanzo to limber up before he got situated. "Stretch good, hm?" He chuckled helping stretch the other man's legs and arms as he wiggled his eyebrows a little. Curiously, he pulled out the restraints on the bed he'd use on Hanzo; metal 'o' gag, leather blindfold, leather arm sleeves for his back, spreader bar for his legs. "Let's make sure it all fits nice and snug, hm?" It was a simple enough process to get Hanzo fitted in it, everything but the gag because he needed to make sure it was comfortable and slightly supportive. 

"Tell, how does it feel? Too loose?" Reinhardt knelt in front of Hanzo as he finished buckling the arm sleeves keeping Hanzo's hands behind his back and readjusting the snug blindfold that seemed a bit tight.

**ii. Hanzo**

In the morning, Hanzo had woken up with precum dripping from his cage. He was so excited his cock was drooling for what was to come. The stretches helped calm him down, standing up so he could do a few long stetches. Once his spine was nice and loose, he nodded and sat before Reinhardt on the bed.

Hanzo was especially pliant and patient as Reinhardt tested the fitting. He flexed a bit, feeling how the sleeves felt; sighing softly, Hanzo turned his head. "The sleeves could be tighter, the blindfold is fine." Hanzo paused and tilted his head toward Reinhardt. "I think this would be better with a posture collar. Keep my neck still while I'm being used?" He offered his idea with a smile, complete calm in his restraints. He had come to find that restraints alone were comfortable, especially as his knees pressed into the bed. A thought came to his mind, of being tied up like this and left of the bed all day, comfortable and completely at Reinhardt's will for whenever he wanted to use Hanzo. A shudder ran up his spine with delight at the idea.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt murmured a few agreements, the condition of Hanzo's cock not escaping his notice as he chuckled while putting him into the gear. 

The large man gave a slow nod, "Yes, that would work. It would take some pressure off of holding it yourself." He got up and retrieved it along with something else that had caught his eye. Before he put on the posture collar he slid a cool soft leather binding around Hanzo's midsection. A corset. It flared at his hips and curved his back in a smooth motion. Reinhardt slipped the posture collar around Hanzo's neck while tightening up the arm restraints. 

A possessive feeling rolled in him at the sight of Hanzo, he looked vulnerable and ready to devour. The way his chest stood out above teh sleek black of the corset with a careful golden and blue dragon design marked into it. He had gotten it custom made for Hanzo after getting his measurements, the material was flexible compressing his body but letting enough give flow out with each breath.

**ii. Hanzo**

He couldn't see the corset, but Hanzo let out a gasp as Reinhardt pulled it around him and tightened it. It along with the collar felt perfectly restricting. His lips parted as he struggled in his restraints again. The was no give in the sleeves now, he couldn't turn his head away, and the corset was tight enough to feel when he tried to breath deeply or moved too much. Hanzo relaxed again. "Perfect," he said softly. He wondered how he looked right now to Reinhardt. Knees spread and left his caged cock to hang heavy between them; leather wrapped him up tightly, leaving him at Reinhardt's mercy in the session. He was like a beautiful object, aesthetically and physically pleasing.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt took a moment to drink in the sight, feeling a smidge of smugness at the fact Jesse wouldn't dream of seeing Hanzo like this. Vulnerable and utterly breathtaking. He felt as though Hanzo should see himself as he went to push his full length mirror with the wheels at the bottom in front of Hanzo before removing the blindfold.

"Take a good look at yourself." Reinhardt positioned himself behind Hanzo so the man could take a full look at the corset and how thoroughly he was bound. He ran his fingers along the bottom of the cage, it was wet and digging into the cock desperately trying to fill there. He put his head against Hanzo's shoulder. "This is a good look for you," Reinhardt reached down as he easily slipped his fingers down further past the small of Hanzo's back, letting the weight of his fingers press at the outside of his rim. "I'll have to remember it for later." There was a promise lingering in there.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo listened to Reinhardt move about the bedroom, wondering what he was doing before the blindfold was lifted from his eyes. A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked into the mirror and saw himself and Reinhardt. He admired the lines of the corset, shivering when Reinhardt touched his cock, jerking a bit with need. He gasped at the way Reinhardt played with his rim. Trying and failing to turn his head to the large man behind him, Hanzo whined softly. "'Master, please." He definitely would look forward to being restrainted like this again, but right now he was needy for Reinhardt's touch.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt chuckled as he saw Hanzo's eyes light up at how he was dressed and bound. The man was really just like a kid at Christmas with shiny new toys. The large man gently placed a small line of kisses along Hanzo's tattooed shoulder as he stopped playing with the cock cage to stroke along the inside of his thighs. "Patience." His other hand pulled away from teasing him to pull his head back at an angle, "You'll get your reward when you do and not a minute early. Now, let's get you out of this for now and get you fed. No more of this not eating before sessions nonsense." He said chiding Hanzo as he started to undo the bindings. Hanzo was spending more and more time at his place, he was making sure to give the man light meals before any sort of play.

Right before it was time for Jesse to show up, Reinhardt easily slid Hanzo back into the gear. Adding the addition of a rather generous vibrator being strapped in via straps holding on his thighs. He made sure to do it all in the bathroom, in his stand up shower. Before he slid the blindfold on Hanzo he peppered him in small adoring kisses just before it covered up those dark eyes. He left him in there leaving the vibrator on a low setting, enough to slowly build Hanzo's need. When Jesse showed up, Reinhardt was dressed the part. He wore a leather crop top and black shorts to match, it was held together in the front with just a few thick strings, he was already half hard and his black eyepatch completed the look. Jesse's set up was already ready in the dungeon with various amounts of gear to strap him into and a bit more space given based on what he wanted.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo grumbled lightly as he was pulled out of the bonds. Mumbling in Japanese about not being hungry, he went to the kitchen with Reinhardt to make a breakfast. He kept to as light of a meal as Reinhardt would allow him.  
After a fair amount of rice, Hanzo followed Reinhardt to the bathroom to be prepared. He gasped when the sleeves were pulled nice and tight, appreciating the feeling of the leather binding him. He couldn't speak with the ring in his mouth, but he moaned as the vibrator kept him open but didn't vibrate enough to stimulate his prostate fully. After the kisses, Hanzo heard the door closed and hoped Reinhardt wouldn't keep him so long.


	10. Water Boys

**ii. Hanzo**

Jesse knocked on the door before coming into the dungeon, letting out a low whistle at the room and gear. "Nice pad, Wilhelm." He grinned before he slipped off his shoes. He was dressed in old jeaned and a black t-shirt, his hat missing in action. Looking to Reinhardt, he chuckled, "diggin' the outfit. Ya gunna put me in s'mthing like that?" He undid his "bamf" belt buckle and slipped it off, putting it on the table as he took off his shirt.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a light, sultry grin as he took out a short crop as he let it roll in his hand, "Of course, horsies need to be dressed before they're put through the showcase." His singular blue eye was seething, already edging as he led Jesse over to the mat. Reinhardt gave a slow hum, running the flat end of the crop over the exposed skin and gave a harmless few pats over various parts of Jesse's body. 

He pegged Jesse for being handled roughly and the German moved quickly. One hand snatched up Jesse's wrists as he jerked them above his head and hit the back of his knees to take him straight to kneeling. "Did you drink plenty of water?" He asked idly while tucking the crop under his arm before he started to guide Jesse into the gear he had laid out. He had sleeve restraints, a spreader bar, a thick collar and headdress that fit snugly like a show animal. It was flared with gold and red, Jesse's colors. A harness sat on his chest, criss crossing right over his nipples as they tugged hard. The blindfold with the blinders was slid on last cutting off his vision.

"Such a lovely little horse," Reinhardt kept Jesse in the position even after he was dressed as he struck him hard on his thighs, on his sides and back of his legs, "let's see if you're good enough for show." Slipping in the bite he jerked Jesse up by the side of it as he led him in a small circle forcing him to gallop and neigh, every little bit of subordination was met with a sharp hit to his thighs to his knees, even when he did well. "Higher. Kick your legs higher. Arch your back. Further."

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse chuckled at the sight of the crop. "Oh, yes sir," he said with sass in his voice. He let himself be led and tested with the crop, grinning lazily. It changed the moment Reinhardt struck him down to his knees. He groaned and his sassiness started to disappear. "Y-yes sir, m'near burstin'."

Jesse gazed at the gear laid out, cock already getting hard. He grinned wildly as Reinhardt dressed him. "Ya not gunna try to ride me, right?" His chuckle was cut off with a groan as the harness was tugged tightly. He whined in surprise as he was struck with the crop. Blush crept out his headress as he whined around the bit. The humiliation of having to neigh and move despite the spreader bar had Jesse's cock leaking with arousal. He whimpered with each strike, jumping slightly.

Arching his back with a broken moan, Jesse panted heavily through the bit. He would be so close to cumming right now if it wasn't for the pressure of his bladder that was making itself known. Each gallop and jump was a reminder of its fullness.

**i. Reinhardt**

It was only made more dehumanizing by the reins Reinhardt took from the headdress as he pulled on it hard jerking Jesse's head back but rained hits on his backside and thighs for stopping. "I didn't tell you to stop." The voice was deeper, more command as he made Jesse do a few small hops before during one of those jittering lurches, Reinhardt edged a lubed buttplug attached to a horse tail between Jesse's cheeks before it gave it a shove. The thick bulge of the buttplug slid in all at once. 

The large man chuckled as he jerked Jesse's head back again and began a hard pace of thrusting the plug in and swirling it inside of the cowboy with considerable force. He was going to bring him to the edge of begging, "You will not release anything without my command, do you understand?" Reinhardt nearly growled in his voice as his fingers kept grinding the buttplug, letting Jesse feel the bristles of the horse hair tail. "Neigh louder. Beg pretty little pony and maybe I'll be lenient." A hand smack landed right on Jesse's ass over the several marks from the crop.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse was a needy mess, heaving as he tried to keep up with Reinhardt's commands. When that thick plug shoved into his hole, he yelped around the bit. Reinhardt mercilessly fucking his hole put Jesse on edge, struggling to get away and neighing. He nodded as he tried to calm himself, not wanting to cum or piss while that plug pressed his insides hard. He neighed as best as he could between muffled moans.

How was he going to beg with the bit in his mouth? He cried out around the pick, galloping as he was hit with the crop. He made muffled whimpers between neighs as he tries to be good for Reinhardt, wanting so bad to release everything. The plug pressing against his prostate made him want to explode.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt jerked up the plug, one full shove as he stopped layering in the whipping as he used his large hand to squeeze around Jesse's neck still commanding him to move faster as he guided him to the bathroom. He positioned Jesse right in front of Hanzo, both of them blindfolded. Reinhardt hummed as he lifted one of Jesse's legs, forcing him to lean back onto Reinhardt as he kept his hand tight around his neck. Moving his leg he kept it positioned up as he squeezed Jesse's cock aiming it at Hanzo. 

"What's this? We've got ourselves a thirsty friend here." Reinhardt stroked hard as he fingered the wet tip of Jesse's cock as he hummed quietly, "I think it's time we give him something to drink." The large dominant let the heft be felt against Jesse's back. "Come on, little horsie, let it out." Reinhardt let his thigh push that plug in deeper again, rocking his leg against him to stir it inside.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo heard the door open and jerked up, moaning loudly. He remained in the spot Reinhardt had left him, but since then, a pool of precum had gathered between Hanzo's legs. There was a sheen of sweat across his face as he begged loudly around the ring in his mouth. He wanted Reinhardt's attention, wanting to cum so bad; the vibrator had left him on edge for at least an hour, though it felt like more to Hanzo.

Jesse gasped as he was jerked around, the noise of someone else's moans filling his ears. As his leg was lifted up, Jesse flushed, wondering if the person could see his humiliation. The squeeze to his half hard cock and the rocking against his plug was all it took; Jesse's cock started to leak before he couldn't stop the stream of piss. He groaned around the bit as he heard his own piss hit skin. Hanzo was startled when the hot liquid first hit his cheek. He was unable to stop urine as it dripped into his mouth, mouth open and neck restrained. Hanzo could only moan and shiver as he was used.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt chuckled seeing it the scene gave him a thrill. He knew who they both were but they didn't and the knowledge of it was heady. Another form of control. He gave a rumbling, pleased growling sound as he watched and shook Jesse's cock to get the remains of piss out before he dropped his leg. "Stay." He let go of Jesse as he reached forward stroking a line down Hanzo's wet chest before reaching up and stroking his cheek. He even let his fingers slid into Hanzo's open mouth, rubbing and playing with his tongue before he turned him face down onto the shower tiles while pulling up his hips. He threaded fingers in Hanzo's hair, "Keep this position." He go and eased Jesse between Hanzo's thighs. 

He squeezed and clenched Jesse's cock before he reached forward and easily slid out the vibrator turning it off and placing it ot the side. Reinhardt watched with his sharp eye as he eased Jesse into Hanzo before he bent Jesse above him, keeping him angled with the reins as he slipped out the horse tail butt plug. It was a flurry of movement as Reinhardt slid to the base in Jesse. The man was vicious as he fucked into the tight clench of Jesse's body. Reinhardt nearly roared knowing each hard thrust was controlling the pace Jesse would set and how he'd sink into Hanzo. Perfect, handsome Hanzo who let himself get pissed and fucked in a bathroom at Reinhardt's pleasure.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo was absolutely drenched in piss, breathing as heavily as the corset allowed when Jesse stopped. He was so pliant when Reinhardt moved him, urine spilling out of his mouth as he was turned around and bend over. He moaned around Reinhardt's fingers, melting into his touch. Jesse was breathing heavily after he reliefed himself, already hard after emptying his bladder. He let out a noise of surprise when he was maneuvered and pressed into the tight heat in front of hin. With a muffled moan, Jesse was pressing into Hanzo. However, both the subs let out shouts as Reinhardt thrusted immediately into Jesse, pushing Jesse to the hilt in Hanzo. Jesse was totally at the dom's control, ramming into Hanzo with each thrust. Hanzo whimpered and cried as he heard Reinhardt's roar of pleaure, knowing the cock inside him wasn't his dom.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt was beastial as he thrust into Jesse holding onto the reins as it cinched around his neck slightly letting him get the light headed ness of it. Jesse was squeezing him with each hard thrust as he pulled up his thigh, gaining more control as he angled grazing his prostrate viciously. He wanted to nearly break Jesse, the man wanted to be pushed to his limit and he was going to do that. "You don't cum until I tell you." It was a harsh whisper as he dug his fingers into Jesse's thigh knowing it would bruise hard with the strength he was putting behind the grip. 

He letting rage slip through. His thrusts were borderline violent, stretching Jesse to his limit and grinding into the swollen, tight clamp fluttering around his cock with sharp nearly painful force. Reinhardt was going to leave Jesse with bruises that would ache every time he put on his armor. A dark lick in his mind enjoyed putting the cocky cowboy in his place, he wondered if he would beg. When he could sense the cowboy was about to break, he pulled him back. 

It was a rough jerk as he jerked Jesse out of Hanzo and threw him to the ground, not hard enough to hurt but enough to smart as he shoved in full, giving hard arched thrusts to finish Jesse off controlling his head making the lean back painful as he pulled on the harness. "You can cum, horse. Neigh for it." Reinhardt's voice was almost dark in the tone.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse was howling; being fucked open while his cock was being pushed into another tight heat was absolutely amazing. But when Reinhardt gave him that harsh warning, he tensed up. He screamed as he tried to concentrate, not wanting to release and get in trouble. Before he even realized, Jesse was thrown to the ground, bewildered and pain in his voice as he cried when Reinhardt thrusted back in. Jesse definitely didn't need to be told twice. He let out strained neighs as he was fucked, feeling the warmth in the pit of his belly. With a loud neigh, Jesse's body tensed up as he came, coating his chest with seed. Hanzo was beside them, still in the position Reinhardt had put them in. He was panting as hard as the corset would allow as he whined at the emptiness and the lack of stimulation.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a light chuckle as he fucked Jesse through his orgasm pulling on the bit to open his mouth a little wider. He bit the corner of his cheek as he strained his control to not orgasm from the clench. An idea swept through him as he pulled out of Jesse and put Hanzo back into his sitting position as he slid the girth of his cock into the open mouth. 

He gave a rolling groin at the sensation, grinding the wet tip against Hanzo's tongue. Gripping onto his head Reinhardt gave a few harsh thrusts that poked into the oriental man's throat before he filled it with his release. Finished, he pulled out of Hanzo's mouth as he picked up Jesse taking him back to the play room. It was little work to use the small wipes to clean up Jesse and strip off the gear. Reinhardt felt pride at the places bruises would be forming. He offered Jesse food and water as he let the smaller man press against him after wrapping him with a thin, warm blanket. "How do you feel?" He pet the curly hair and hummed lightly.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse dropped to the floor as Reinhardt pulled away, gulping in large breaths of air. He didn't know what was going on, but he definitely heard someone moan only to be cut off. Hanzo felt elated when that massive cock filled his mouth, unable to do anything but take it. He groaned when Reinhardt hit his throat, body jolting ad he was stuffed with cum. Cum dripped from his lips as he panted and heard the door close, slightly whimpering at the missing presence.

Jesse was pliant under Reinhardt's grip, humming as he came back down from the post coital high. He enjoyed the soft cleaning as he regained his senses, giving Reinhardt a lopsided smiled as he nestled into the blanket. "Mighty fine, thanks Wilhelm." He leaned against the large man lightly but more so against his shoulder and side, not pulling any closer. "Who's the other person? Just another sub?" He prodded light heartly. "They sounded hot. Felt real good, too." He winked, pulling away a bit as he sat up.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt didn't pull Jesse any closer, the physical contact was meant to be grounding and didn't have to be anything more. There was a vague sense of disappointment but not much. He propped up on one arm as he looked at Jesse with his singular eye. There was a lazy, slow nod there at the approval of the session. He felt he could have been rougher but he didn't want to go overboard, it was Jesse's first session.

"A willing participant for the session." That was much as he would let on to Hanzo's identity as he watched Jesse sit up and was curious how badly he was hurting all over. Reinhardt had been generous layering on the pain and most if not a good bit of Jesse would be a nice purpling bruise in strategic places. "You will be bruised quite thoroughly." Reinhardt said almost as if an afterthought as he looked at the stripes of red across Jesse's back and thighs, he would be sore when he woke up. Possibly immobile from the muscles. The thought brought him a degree of joy. He chatted idly with Jesse, the cowboy was somewhat bearable in conversation as he got a few good laughs before his time was up. Reinhardt patted Jesse before he gave him his clothes. "That's time. Try not to strain too much, you're going to be a whirlwind of pain tomorrow." He said matter of factly. 

Reinhardt only went to check on Hanzo after Jesse was gone. He hummed proudly seeing Hanzo still sitting there. The large man turned on the shower washing away the dried piss and cum as he removed the 'o' gag in his mouth. "Talk to me," he said it simply as warm water ran over Hanzo's body and his hands followed, gently running fingers along his jaw rubbing at the back.

**iii. Jesse**

Jesse was gracious and happy. He didn't press further on the subject of the other person, nor did he lean into Reinhardt's presence at all. He was, however, incredibly relaxed and elated. The cowboy "awww"'d when it was time to go. He smiled as he slipped on his clothes, wincing when the jeans tugged on a tender spot on his hip. "Thanks again, Wilhelm. I'll take it easy, promise. You too. I look forward to another session."

Hanzo gasped and jerked when water sprayed him, body reacting to a new stimulous after being left alone in the quiet. He flexed his jaw when the ring was removed, trying to ignore the cracked driness of his lips after being forced open for so long. Hanzo didn't speak at first, following the touch of the large hand like a puppy. "W-wil," his voice was a bit rough and dry. He tried to lean into the man, wanting Reinhardt close. "P-please, fuck me." He was so needy, he wanted to be used more and wanted to cum.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt hummed approvingly as he cleaned up Hanzo, pulling and rubbing at those pert nipples before he turned off the water. He picked him up after drying off Hanzo a good bit as he laid him out on the bed, letting his head lean into the soft pillows as Reinhardt slipped into the hungry heat of Hanzo's body. He gave a soft growl at the feeling and pulled hard at the sleeve bending the body into him. 

"Such a good boy," He hummed leaning over his back as he thrust leisurely, enjoying the way he was greedily sucked in the muscles working to drive him in deeper each time he pressed their hips together. Reinhardt didn't assault Hanzo with the same speed he'd done to Jesse, it was different. Soft, sensual as his warm hand rested on the smaller man's thigh. "You do so much to please me." The words were praises as his hand toyed with the cock cage as the key grazed across Hanzo's back. Reinhardt kept it around his neck, a reminder for both of them.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo groaned as Reinhardt's large cock pushed into him. He leaned into Reinhardt's chest, need more skin on skin contact. His moans were loud but sweet as his hole was stretched open so wonderfully. Reinhardt's praise made Hanzo shake, moans turning soft cries as he became overwhelmed by the gentleness.

He melted into each touch and word from the German man. Hanzo craved everything Reinhardt gave him. Biting down on his lips, Hanzo tried to turn his head, the collar keeping him in place. "W-wil, please," he gasped, "let me cum. Touch me, please." His words ended in a whine as Reinhardt thrusted into the overstimulated bundle of nerves inside him.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt purred lightly as he let his hand slip from holding the arm sleeves to running along Hanzo's back, pulling the corset tighter as he sank into him again. It was a bit of a fumble to remove the key from around his neck and he pulled out. Flipping Hanzo onto his back so he could look up at him and the pleased full look of adoration on Reinhardt's face. 

His breath hitched as he slid back into Hanzo, a lazy comfortable thrust stuttering his hips while his hand went to the cock cage. It was a long moment as he just let the key sit in the lock before he freed Hanzo's cock and he gently squeezed it in his grip. "So soft and willing." Reinhardt gave more praises as he thrust, reveling in the way Hanzo gave small clenches at each nearly hushed word. 

It didn't take him long to gasp softly into a second orgasm, the ripple of it nearly making him buckle as he leaned down trailing kisses along Hanzo's jaw before drawing him into a longer one that ended with a sharp bite to his lip. Reinhardt curiously didn't pull out as he undid all of Hanzo's bindings and loosened the corset with practiced hands, pushing them off the bed. Forgotten for now. 

Reinhardt held Hanzo's face, "Did you enjoy yourself?" He hummed giving light thrusts as he asked while he ran his hands over the pliant body below him. "You were perfect. So receptive and needy." The large hands pet and threaded through Hanzo's hair, he liked him best with his hair down it was longer than it seemed with it pulled up.

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo made a noise of frustration as Reinhardt pulled out, only to stare up at Reinhardt with the same amount of adoration. Tears were flowing from his eyes as Reinhardt thrusted back in. "Wil," he mlaned, gasping loudly when those fingers finally wrapped tightly around his cock. Cock growing hard quickly, Hanzo moaned brokenly as he melted under the shower of praises. He tumbled over the edge before Reinhardt, cum overflowing and coating the German's hand as white marked their stomachs. 

Hanzo shivered with each kiss, gasping into Reinhardt's mouth when he bit his lip. He didn't move, limp in Reinhardt's arms as the leather fell away. "Mmm, very much so," he hummed out. A soft smile played along his lips as his hair was played. "Daisuki," he purred out, turning his head to nuzzle into one of Reinhardt's hands.

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt pet Hanzo's body with lazy strokes with his hands over him as he stroked his cheek looking at him with a flash of possessiveness digging into his stomach. "The client, though unable to see you, thought you performed very well. I was able to see you and nearly tossed the session out to play with you myself." He gave a short laugh and winked at Hanzo.

"You give up control so beautifully when you're tied up," Reinhardt was already considering how he could find more times to bind up the rather flexible body. It was addicting having someone who could bend and be put into positions he'd only thought of before. There was a relaxing moment and then he raised a brow hearing his phone go off. Reinhardt huffed irritably as he pulled off and out of Hanzo to retrieve it before laying back down. Curiously enough, he noticed it was a text from Jesse. Was he trying to make another session so soon?

**ii. Hanzo**

Hanzo chuckled lightly as he nestled against his dom. "We should be careful then, wouldn't want you to get jealous during sessions." Hanzo hummed at the thought of being such a good sub that Reinhardt perfered him over another sub. "You know, if you want to show me off to your clients, I suppose I can't object with a gag in my mouth." Hanzo's words were light, offering the thought. He wasn't one for parading this outside or umong their teammates, but other clients didn't bother him as much, especially if they were fucking and using Hanzo anyway.

Hanzo huffed as he was left in the bed. He didn't like being dislodged from his dom so soon. Instead, Hanzo shifted into the space Reinhardt had taken up, curling up into the warmth he left behind. The phone kept buzzing with new messages at Reinhardt walked over to it. 

**i. Reinhardt**

Reinhardt gave a long suffering sigh as he saw the messages. He had a small fear something like this would happen. Sometimes after a session a past client was hungry for more almost immediately after playtime. He wasn't looking forward to having a mission or going to the base. There was the thought if Jesse could be discreet to not pander him around others. 

He sent a few texts back correcting Jesse's grammar, telling him to arrange another session through the same site he used before and no he couldn't have the other person's number or meet them. Reinhardt was somewhat aware of the possessive tinge in his text but he didn't care if Jesse picked up on it or not. After finishing that up, Reinhardt crawled back into bed as he nuzzled in close to Hanzo's neck. "Wanting to be the apple of my remaining eye at all times?" He chuckled having heard Hanzo's little huff of disapproval as he slid in next to him pulling him against his chest.

**ii. Hanzo**

Jesse didn't text back after that. Hanzo smirked when Reinhardt returned, his body burried in the warmth of the sheets and hie hand on the disgarded cage and key. "Aren't I already, Wil?" He leaned into Reinhardt's chest, pleasantly sighing. Hanzo offered the cage for Reinhardt to restrain him again. Hanzo looked forward to what this week would hold.


	11. Control and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sorry guys I ended up deleting this one trying to put some chapters in order so this one is essentially a repost!]

**ii. Hanzo**  
He regretted the thought upon returning to base. He left Reinhardt's early and knew the man would be about 20 minutes behind. He had come back from "taking care of the family business" to find Genji in the front room, meditating with Zenyatta. Genji stopped and approached Hanzo, tilting his head. "You had not told me you had stopped talking to McCree, brother." Hanzo crossed his arms. "What I do personally is none of your concern Genji. I did not stop talking to him, I've simply been busy." He shrugged off the oddness of the conversation and was walking his way to his private room when Genji spoke up again. "You shouldn't be defending yourself to me. It is McCree you need to defend yourself to, brother." Hanzo raised an eyebrow at his brother before he turned his head forward and walked away.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt made his way to the base an hour later, having forgotten to set his alarm and was waving off a concerned look from some of the others. "I sleep in and everyone worries!" He gave a bellowing laugh and was highly amused as he went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Curiously, he noted Genji giving him a curious look before went into the kitchen. He had almost forgotten about the other Shimada, Hanzo took up most of his time and thoughts, at least outside the base. It had taken some serious prodding to get the Shimada to have a proper dinner with him that wasn't cooked by either of them. They didn't shower each other public displays of affection but he was slightly wary someone would think they were involved. Something on base seemed a little tense but Reinhardt couldn't put his finger on what or who it was coming from. Either way he took himself to the firing range to see who was up and practicing, Reinhardt was feeling particularly social that day.

**ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo had retreated to his room to grab his bow and quiver before he had headed for the practice range. He was enjoying his morning of peace and quiet until he heard the clinking of boot spurs behind him. Hanzo paused before lowering his bow, confused as to why he heard the man's shoe's first before his mouth. He turned around faced the cowboy with an eyebrow raised. "Jesse," he bowed his head slightly. "It has been a wh-"  
"Save it, Hanzo. No more makin' excuses."  
"Excuses?" Hanzo tried to read Jesse's expression but to no avail.  
"Tired of you always bein' away and never talkin' to me. I'm through with you." Jesse gritted.  
Hanzo was baffled, no idea what Jesse was implying. Because he was busy off base, Jesse was getting angry? "Jesse, what are you talking about?"  
"Y'know what I'm talking about! Us! Ya been ignoring me, actin' all high and mighty. Well ya know what? Ya lost yer chance with me! Fuck you, I'm seein' someone else!" Jesse shouted at the man in front of him. Behind him, other Overwatch members were coming in to practice as well only to watch this interaction. Hanzo recoiled as his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Jesse... We aren't.... We are just friends..."  
"Yeah? Well not anymore we're not! I've been messagin' you, layin' hints, askin' you out. I'm done being pushed aside!" Jesse turned on his heel and stormed off, pushing passed Ana on his way out.  
She watched Jesse stomp away before turning to see the dumbfounded look on Hanzo's face. She shrugged and went to grab her sniper. "Boy's been bent out of shape since yesterday. Maybe he'll finally calm down, now," she murmured, taking up the range beside Hanzo.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt saw Jesse before he was able to go into the range and was waving at him. He immediately put his hand down when he saw the look in Jesse's face. Hurt. Confusion. The large man stopped Jesse as he gave him a worried glance, "Are you alright?"  
The large man was holding a duffle bag that was chalk full of extra exercise clothes and he was dressed lightly. Tank top and shorts instead of his usual thick armor. One of those rare occasions he considered using the facility for training instead of just doing it at home. "Is something wrong?"

**iii. Jesse**  
Upon seeing Reinhardt, Jesse's face lightened up. "Nothin' big fella," he said, patting the man's shoulder as he pushed past. He liked Reinhardt, and having Reinhardt and the mysterious person meant he didn't need to deal with the further bullshit with Hanzo. He had spent months trying to ask Hanzo out, yet every advance was ignored, and then the man just stopped spending time with him. It was beyond frustrating and he finally could get back at Hanzo for it.

When Reinhardt came into the firing range, it was rather quiet save for the sound of guns firing and metal on metal. Hanzo seemed to be unfocused was his arrows miss their marks and everyone felt un easy. Ana set her rifle on her shoulder and looked to Reinhardt. There was a look in her eyes, like a mother catching a child in a lie and not saying anything. Knowledge. She tilted her head to Hanzo lightly before walking to he far wall to get a bottle of water.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a sigh as he folded his arms as he got the look from Ana before he tossed his dufflebag to the corner. It seemed training would have to wait for a bit and he walked over to where Hanzo was, poorly, firing off arrows everywhere but the target. The large man put a hand on Hanzo's shoulder as he gave a lopsided grin. 

"You look upset," He also pointed toward the cardboard shooting dummy that only had one arrow sticking through it and the arrow was sticking through the middle of it. The smooth rise of a bushy brow pushed at the underline 'want to talk about' edge of his words.

**ii. Hanzo**  
Ana didn't return to her position next to Hanzo, instead going over to the other members and chatting them up, distracting them. Hanzo looked up at Reinhardt, brows knitted. He sighed and put the bow aside. He leaned against the barrier and crossed his arms. "McCree was a friend. A good friend around here. Loud but kind... Apparently, I had... Been unaware of his deeper feelings for me." Hanzo looked hurt, still not understanding why Jesse had such an outburst. "I was so busy with... Well.. Us... That I have been neglected him."

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a low hum as he heard the problem, "A bit miscommunication it seems." He put his hand on Hanzo's shoulder squeezing it a bit before he removed it as he scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "Look, all of this can be solved by having a sit down and talking things out. I'll join you if it's any consolation." The large man winked with his bright eye and smiled a bit. 

"Friendships can be rocky but if you want to preserve it we'll find a way to calm him down and things will be better again." Reinhardt was attempting to be soothing and offer some decent advice on the situation. Talking things through always helped with these kind of disjointed miscommunication.

**ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo looked up at Reinhardt with a minute smile. "I'm sure I can approach him when he calms down. Thank you," Hanzo lied. He didn't know if he could talk to the rambunctious cowboy, but he didn't think Reinhardt could help. "I could... Come forward and be honest. Tell him and the rest that we are... In a relationship." His words were weak, not yet ready to do so. "Maybe he would understand."  
Hanzo took a step closer to Reinhardt. At least Reinhardt made him comfortable. He could trust this man, even if he was shy to admit it.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt's eyes softened with Hanzo's hesitant words, "Whatever you choose to do I support you. If you're not ready to be open that's alright or if you do decide to say something I'll be there." The large man would be personally thrilled to see Hanzo tell the others but he knew he like to keep his intimate relationships close to his chest. Discreet. Either way, Reinhardt still cared for Hanzo and was starting to think what they had was edging into more serious territory beyond a Dom/Sub relationship. 

"You could let him know and maybe that will help ease his worries," Reinhardt moved a bit closer as he turned, blocking view of them, as he let his hand slid onto Hanzo's jaw tracing it for a moment. "It's simple enough to send an email or to contact him for a short meeting." He moved away as he leaned on the other side of the firing range section.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo seemed to think this over before he sighed. He looked up at Reinhardt, uncertainty in his eyes. "Thank you, Wil." He leaned into the light touch, almost uncaring of who sees.  
When Reinhardt pulled away, Hanzo picked up his bow and turned. "I will let McCree settle down and perhaps he will let me talk to him and explain myself. I would like to remain friends with him." Hanzo came close to Reinhardt. "I will see you later, of course." With a smile he walked off.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt rubbed at his nose as he blushed at Hanzo's lingering words before he went back to his abandoned dufflebag and wondered if he should work out. He figured it was safe enough and hit up the Overwatch base gym for a few hours. There weren't any missions that day so it seemed as though it would be alright. for once, Reinhardt went to his room for the first time in days. 

****It looked almost sad, and he cleaned it up a bit while resorting out his armor that needed a tune up. A quick call to Torbjoin made sure it would be in top shape next time he headed out. A part of him wondered how the talk would go between Hanzo and Jesse, he sent off a text to both of them asking how they were doing.** **

******Hanzo never had responded, though Jesse sent a few texts. It was rather flirtatious.  
** [feelin sore from the session till! ; )  
excited 4 more  
u?]  
Later there was a knock on the door before it opened up to reveal Hanzo. "Wil, may I come in?" He approached Reinhardt, arms folded in front of his stomach. "McCree is being... Difficult... I want to be away from the team for a bit." He came up, just wanting to be pressed against that chest. 

******i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt texted Jesse back that he hoped Jesse wasn't doing anything stupid, those bruises would still be one hell of a whopper. Along with saying as long as Jesse remained a good horse there would be time for another session.** **

****The large man looked at Hanzo curiously with a trace of worry as he let Hanzo in. "Of course, come in." As soon as the other man stepped in far enough, Reinhardt pulled Hanzo against his chest and picked up the other man to let him loop his arms around his neck as he sat down on the bed. He was content to have Hanzo in his arms as he squeezed him close, "What's wrong? What happened to make you upset?" His hand did small circles along Hanzo's back, an attempt to comfort.** **

******ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo was used to be hauled off his feet by Reinhardt, and he relished the feeling as he immediately pulled close. He pressed his head into a large collar bone and hummed. "I'm already feeling better," he breathed. After a few soft moments of taking in Reinhardt's scent and warmth, Hanzo looked up. "McCree seems to have the whole base thinking him and I were dating and that he dumped me. I believe he mentioned he's 'seeing someone else." Hanzo paused to shrug, "maybe that will help calm him down, then I could talk to him."** **

****Truth be told, Hanzo was less bothered by Jesse's personal life and more so upset by the base gossip and his behavior. Hanzo felt less safe about confronting that all with the truth about his own relationship. He was Hanzo Shimada, a born leader, business man, and head of the clan; however, he preferred to give power to someone else and stay out of the limelight. All this attention made him uncomfortable, so he went to the only person who's attention he wanted.** **

******i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt frowned sharply at what he was hearing, "He's sorely taken what you had in the wrong direction." The large man stroked a hand down Hanzo's back as he pulled him closer against his chest, nearly cradling him as he let his lips sit on the frowning brow. A hand rubbed at Hanzo's cheek, fingers playing over his jawline to try and reassure him. Jesse's attitude was surprisingly atrocious. The man was aware of Hanzo's confliction with telling the team of anything of his personal affairs and suddenly having this spread around the base, when they both knew it to be untrue. He could understand it would be upsetting to the Shimada, "Come on, we can go back home and drink some of that homemade sake you promised me." Reinhardt chuckled as he tilted Hanzo's head up to nuzzle against his cheek.** **

********ii.Hanzo**  
** Hanzo let a small smile form on his lips as he nuzzled back. "That sounds nice. I could use the distraction and the get away." With that he stood. "I will see you there."  
Hanzo stood and left the room, going to his own quarters on base. With his own sake in hand and a new change of clothes, he left the base and went to Reinhardt's getaway home. At this point, Hanzo had his own key, so he could enter at any time, especially if Reinhardt was away on a mission. He called out to Reinhardt as he entered the house, taking his shoes off carefully. 

******i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt nodded as he watched Hanzo go and he felt an urge to confront Jesse about his actions. There was no reason for him to act like he did and he had a sneaking suspicion that the person 'Jesse was seeing' was him now. There was a headache forming behind his eyes and he sighed loudly in his room. Things were getting messy and now he would be attempting to handle two rogue men chomping at the bite. It was exciting but also seemed like it would be tiring.** **

****It was a thought to consider and he sent Jesse a few texts making sure he was alright as well offering to talk it out at another time if he needed an open ear. After finishing that up he packed up a few things and headed to his apartment, waving goodnight to any of the other Overwatch operatives he passed. Surprisingly, he was a bit later than Hanzo and he closed the door behind himself. "Oh hey! You beat me here." He said with a lazy grin and put down his gym bag as he looked around, "I hope you brought that sake I am ready to tame the dragon's fire!"** **


	12. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Also a respost apparently. Sorry guys, I'm hella sick and didn't realize I messed up my own chapters oh vey! So I'm making this one extra long for you patient potatoes who I adore.]

**iii. Jesse**  
Jesse had texted back as Reinhardt was heading out that he would "<3 2 hang out," and he would "look 4ward 2 it ;))))."   
It seemed that Reinhardt could get through to Jesse better than Hanzo, perhaps better able to clear the air than Hanzo could.When Hanzo had entered the empty home, he set about preparing the house for Reinhardt's arrival. He cleaned the kitchen and steamed some dumplings that Reinhardt loved so much. He also dressed himself down to a yukata without pants, the yukata the only thing covering his caged cock. By the time Reinhardt arrived, Hanzo had his hair down and brushed, lounging in his yukata. The air was filled with the wonderfully fragrant smell of garlic and ginger from the dumplings. Hanzo got up to great Reinhardt, getting on his toes to kiss him, “Evening Wil.” He lead Reinhardt to the kitchen. “I did. It’s rather potent, I hope you are ready.” The dumplings were set out at the table with the bottle of sake and two glasses.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt pondered and decided it would be good if he spoke to Jesse at a later time, tomorrow maybe off base so they wouldn't have lingering ears ease-dropping on their conversation. The last thing he needed was more rumors spreading through all the operatives. The large man happily pulled Hanzo into the kiss as he hummed with a grin before taking Hanzo's hand as he let himself be lead and the action made him think. The entire time Hanzo had his control taken away during the day and he felt it wouldn't help to have it snatched away from him again tonight. A idea rolled around in his mind even as his pride mutely disagreed against it. 

Reinhardt got the first dumpling past his lips and groaned in pleasure as he followed it down when Hanzo poured them both sake. As soon as the rice wine slipped down his throat he felt his mind humming with the strength of it. He gave a short hiss at the smoothness of it and how it warmed his belly. A few more gulps of the beautifully silky liquid and Reinhardt's lips loosened with the idea on his mind. 

"You've had your control stripped from you today, Hanzo, and not in a fun way either." It was a struggle to talk in English as he desperately tried to work his tongue in a language Hanzo would understand, "Would you retake it? Control. I'll let you use me as you see fit." He hummed as it said it, the pride vibrating in the background but it couldn't stop the words from slipping out as a blush spread across his body.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo smiled and ate and drank quietly. He enjoyed the sense of peace with Reinhardt that he did not have with anyone else; he could just enjoy the moment without worry. However, when Reinhardt spoke up, Hanzo paused. He seemed curious by his idea, setting down his cup.

"Is the sake too strong?" He joked lightly before he thought for himself. He seemed slightly embarrassed at the concept of the role reversal. He looked up at Reinhardt before speaking again. "Are you sure? Is there something you would like me to do?" He fidgeted slightly, thinking about making Reinhardt take his cage off and fucking the large German. He wondered how small he would feel, if it would bring Reinhardt any pleasure. Would he even be allowed to cum?

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt shook his head as he chuckled, "A little but it won't put me under the table unless I finish it by myself." He smiled at Hanzo as he watched the curious look play across Hanzo's features. "It wouldn't hurt to get me ready, it's been a while since I've," he looked suddenly embarassed himself as his large hand worried across the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture, "taken anything larger than a small plug. You'd be allow to release, on or in him, dealer's choice." It took a rather large amount of his confidence to say the last part. 

"I like my chest being played with," he added in last minute as he fidgeted where he sat and waved his hand a bit, "If you're not interested that's fine." The blush was nearly full body as he looked down before looking back at Hanzo, "Honestly, I don't think I've ever been mounted," if Reinhardt really thought on it that was true. He'd never been comfortable enough to let anyone take his control for any measure of time.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo saw the sudden change in Reinhardt; his usual confidences gone and replaced with something so open. He felt his heart beat quickly as his own flushed face. "I actually... Am interested, seeing as you seem interested as well," Hanzo responded, wanting to make his dom feel good as well. Hanzo cleaned up the kitchen and came to the bedroom to find Reinhardt on the bed. He slipped off his yukata to reveal his body and the chastity device. He came up onto the bed and kissed Reinhardt. "Are you sure you still want this, Wil?"

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt looked a bit nervous and butterflies danced in his stomach as he saw Hanzo strip. He took the key from around his neck to unlock the chastity device as he put it to the side; device with the key still with it as he nodded while he was able to focus on it. His hand was slightly unsteady as the sake started to spread to the tips of his toes as he leaned his head back to try and regain some of the warm muck rolling around between his ears. "There's lube on the nightstand," One of the man's large hands helped spread his meat thighs as he looked curiously at Hanzo with a smile in his eyes.

**ii.Hanzo**  
As the cage was pulled away, Hanzo sighed as his cock started to harden. He came up to kiss the larger German man, hands roaming his wide chest. Looking over to the nightstand, Hanzo nodded, kissing Reinhardt one more time before pulling away. He grabbed the lube, watching Reinhardt spread his thighs with a small blush on his own cheeks. Slicking up his fingers, he positioned himself between those large legs and pressed his fingers against Reinhardt's rim. He circled two fingers around the thick band of muscle before pushing one in to test. "Wil, you're so tight," Hanzo sighed out as he felt the muscles constricted around his one finger. Lowering his head to kiss Reinhardt's large stomach, Hanzo moved his finger in and out of Reinhardt. Once the man was more comfortable he removed it to press two into his entrance.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a threading hiss that melted into a few hitched gasps as he felt the cool fingers touching him, "Did you think I was kidding when I said," he groaned at the sensation of Hanzo's slim finger feeling around, dimly he wondered if this was how it felt for the Shimada when he was being stretched, "that this is pretty much a first for me." It was nearly whined out as he felt a second slipping in. 

The feeling of it bit a little and he clenched tighter around those digits as he arched his hips against Hanzo, his cock filling the longer he felt Hanzo pressing into him. "How do you manage to take me, I feel full already," he tilted his head back stuck between the urge to arch away and slid down more on those fingers. There was a tidbit of awe and surprise in Reinhardt's voice. 

The large man looked at though he was struggling already as he pressed his head against the pillow, brows knitting when Hanzo increased the pace and he gave an undiginified yelp at a brief brush that made him gasp as his cock hardened, the tip dribbling with arousal. "Hanzo," Reinhardt was gripping a near white knuckle onto the pillow his head was resting on while his other hand dug into the meat of his thigh, still keeping it up.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo flushed as he slowed his fingers. "I did, a little." Reinhardt's whine made Hanzo's cock twitch with interest. His hand caressed Reinhardt's thigh as he planted another kiss above his belly button. "Shh, relax. It will hurt more if you don't." Pulling his fingers mostly out, Hanzo kept the first knuckles in to slowly stretch the tight rim. "Well the first time, I didn't manageto take your size, you forced it in me," Hanzo said with a soft chuckle. He pushed his fingers back in slowly, scissoring them as he worked Reinhardt's walls open. Hanzo watched Reinhardt gasp and drip with precum, gaining enjoyment from seeing the dom like this. He curled his fingers into the spot again. "This it, huh?" Hanzo smirked before he moved up to nip at Reinhardt's nipple.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt had the pillow in a deathgrip and he struggle to hold back the small itany of noises feeling Hanzo stretch him. The small kiss nothing but lick the fire stroking to life in his belly. 

The large man gave a short scoffing noise before it dissolved into a punched out moan feeling the licks of electricity thrumming through him with the forceful touch, "mein Gott," the rough language slipped from Reinhardt's mouth as his eyes screwed shut and his whole body rocked with a shudder. "This will be painfully short if you," he gave a sharp 'ah' noise as his back arched and he held back the urge to roll back into the feeling. Hanzo's slim fingers stroked fire in every press of those digits against his insides, "I forgot what I was saying," there was a line of irritation at the 'accidental' way Hanzo teased him while he was talking but the sensation bled away any of his anger or frustration.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo ran a hand down to his own cock to feel how wet the head was; watching Reinhardt unravel was spectacular. He stopped arching his fingers into the spot that seemed to turn Reinhardt to mush. He scissored his fingers a few more times to make sure Reinhardt's rim was nice and loose. Pulling his fingers all the way out, Hanzo lubed up his cock and pressed it to Reinhardt's wet entrance. Reinhardt'a dribbling cock and massive thighs dwarfed his own cock. Hanzo felt the arousal travel down his spine at the thought. He never thought himself as a small man, but the idea of his cock as small turned him on somehow. He bit his lip, trying to push the thought away as he pressed in. "Oh Wil," he moaned. He held onto one of Reinhardt's thighs, his thumb rubbing circles into the flesh. "Relax, Wil," he soothed before his other hand moved to pinch and rub Reinhardt's nipple.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Despite Hanzo's size it felt large as he left out a small whining noise at the feeling of being spread on another man's cock. It gave a strange sense of being filled and there was a small tearing noise as the thick fingers finally broke through the pillow he was clinging desperately to. "I'm fine," he made strangled, pleasured noises at the careful fingers teasing his chest and he tried to arch away but all it did was increase the attentions around it. Reinhardt gave a hoarse groan at the sensation of being fucked and his body greedily, almost hungrily, drew Hanzo in. He found himself suddenly needing Hanzo to move harder, deeper to stir his insides like his fingers had. 

His cock ached at the thought, he could see how small the man looked between his thighs but the sensation of control seething around Hanzo was suffocating. Reinhardt could see him enjoying it, enjoying the headiness that came with dominating such a large and strong beast like himself. "Don't go easy on me." His chest rumbled, Reinhardt was straining to keep his head and was concerned it'd be long gone by the time Hanzo finished with him.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo started to thrust in, slow but deep. He chuckled as the ripped pillow spilled fluff around Reinhardt's head. "Are you sure? I don't want to break you," he said in jest as his fingers played along Reinhardt's chest, rubbing and flicking his nipples. The way Reinhardt's body was sucking him in made Hanzo groan. He ground his cock in that tight heat before he started to pick up the pace. "Oh, Wil, you feel amazing," he moaned, leaning over. Hanzo licked and nibbled at one of Reinhardt's pert nipples as his fingers twisted the other. His thrusting became less deep but he picked up the speed, angling himself to pound into Reinhardt's hole. He enjoyed the feeling of those large thighs bracketing his slim body.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt would have said something to smart retort but every comment flew out of his head with the way Hanzo was playing with his chest, a small measure of regret at telling the man that's what he liked surface below the aching groans it pulled out of him. Every flick and graze against the hardened nubs spiked sharp, almost painful arousal into his cock. 

Just the feeling of the other man sliding into him was enough to get Reinhardt high. He dropped his thigh unable to hold it up with the way each needy thrust was stroking against him and he replied in kind by squeezing the heat stretching him with each slide. His feet dug into the bed as he put his other arm above his head. 

The powerful body began to rock against Hanzo, not hard enough to throw him off and hurt him but enough to give a better angle. The rub of it forced the swollen head to brush against Reinhardt's prostate as the man nearly screamed as his body stiffened getting that first nudge. He could feel the smooth head sliding over his insides so intimately. "Hanzo, mein Gott!" His powerful arms shook at the sharp wash of white filling his vision. He wasn't going to last, the sensation of his body spreading and locking around Hanzo was devestating. Reinhardt struggled letting himself scream out his release as the stretch of his rim pushed him over, the look on Hanzo's face as he slid all the way in only pushed him a bit further as he coated himself with a strangled shriek. His body clamped hard trying to milk Hanzo desperately to fill him.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo watched in awe as the man came apart before him, groans slipping from his own lips. Reinhardt's hole squeezed around him in a vice grip as Hanzo thrust in time with Reinhardt's grinding. "Oh fuck, Wil, fuck," the words came out in gasps. When Reinhardt came, Hanzo drank in the scene of the large man screaming as his seed coated his chest, so overcome with pleasure. Hanzo was carried over the edge by the clenching heat and the hot scene before him. One last thrust barried Hanzo to the hilt, his cum coating Reinhardt's insides. Hanzo groaned as his hips shuttered with each pump of seed. Leaning over the large German, Hanzo stayed there for a short moment as his vision came back to him. He pulled out with a sigh, pulling back to sit on the mattress and breath deeply. Looking up at Reinhardt, Hanzo breathlessly asked, "are you ok?" His voice was playful under the exhaustion, and a smile matched his tone.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a chuckle at Hanzo's worry as he stuck out his tongue, "I think I'll live." His hand reached out as he stroked along Hanzo's side, "I hope you enjoyed yourself I feel like a twinkie and stuffed just the same." He sat up, his muscles hurt to some degree but he bore through it. He pulled the smaller man closer to him again as he peppered his face in small kisses and let himself idly just touch Hanzo's skin. It was nice to keep his palms on some sort of the other man just to have a sense of grounding.

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo chuckled softly before he reached over for a wipe on the bedside table. He cleaned up Reinhardt carefully before he tossed the wipe aside and let himself be pulled in. "I did enjoy myself," he spoke into Reinhardt's skin with a kiss. His own hands roamed Reinhardt's shoulders, relaxing into the pleasant warmth. "Thank you, Wil," Hanzo murmured into Reinhardt's skin. He felt so relaxed and comfortable, the rest of the day forgotten. He couldn't thank the man enough for making him feel so content and satisfied at every turn. He pressed closer to the large man's skin, whispering softly in Japanese. Soft words of praise and thankfulness came off in his native tongue, things he had a difficult time describing in English, things he wasn't sure would translate well to English and then to German for the dom. He hummed softly before he added, "Daisuki da yo."

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt wrapped Hanzo up into his arms as he ran fingers through his hair and heard him murmuring those words, after hearing them so many times he felt compelled to ask what it meant. He teetered on the choice before letting it slip out, "Those words, you say a lot, what do they mean?" He followed the notches of Hanzo's spine down his back rubbing at them. 

The night felt like a success if Hanzo could relax and lean onto him like he did. His mind mentally rolled around as he knew he had to talk to Jesse to get to the bottom of the situation. Seeing the Shimada upset wasn't one thing he enjoyed seeing on the stoic features. He laid there awake while petting him and then pulling a warm sheet over to lull him to sleep. 

When the next day rolled around, the first thing Reinhardt did was text Jesse to meet him at the small eatery he'd told him about the day before. A quick shower, a few kisses and new clothes then he found himself out of the door. It was a bit of a walk but Reinhardt figured he could spare the exercise as he stepped out to head to it. He arrived first and took a seat while he browsed over the light menu. As soon as the cowboy slipped into his seat he asked, "Tell me, what happened Jesse? The whole base is buzzing like a hive and there seems to be a lot of confusion."

**ii.Hanzo**  
Hanzo flushed, looking up to Reinhardt. "I.. Uh... It is a term of affection. It... It means that I like you a great deal." Hanzo gulped, uncertain how Reinhardt would take to hik professing love. Hanzo wasn't wrong in his translation, but it was rather a different choice of translation from the meaning he meant. Hanzo fell asleep quickly after, snoring very softly against Reinhardt's chest, blissfully warm. He looked so peaceful, like a cat in a sunny window. He woke up as Reinhardt was leaving,and with soft morning kisses, he was back to sleep in the warm indent Reinhardt left in the bed.

Jesse came into the restaurant with a smile on his face; however, it changed to a neutral almost frown when Reinhardt confronted him. "What?" His metal hand set on the menu, before he moved it away to cross his arms. "Ah sorry big fella, I guess the base gets jittery when there's no missions. Look, didn' wanna bring ya into this, but I had my eyes on Hanzo for months." Jesse sighed loudly, tilting his head down. "He's uptight, but he's really hot. So I was flirted him pretty, but he jus' startes ignorin' me. Was like I didn't even exist." Jesse frowned and leaned back in his seat. "Yanno what I mean? I would talk t'him when he came back on base but he's tell me he's busy and walk off on me." He scratched his neck, wishing he had something to bite down on, like a cigar. "I kinda had enough of that, yanno?"

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt looked as Hanzo curiously as he rose a brow and seemed to take what the other man. He decided not to press it when they fell asleep. The large man nodded as he heard what Jesse was saying and mentally filled in the 'suddenly not speaking' part around the same time Hanzo had started seeing him for sessions. It seems like he had inadvertently cut off any chance the cowboy would have had with the older Shimada. 

"That's unfortunate," he said as he put his menu down and waved off the waiter that came around, "Maybe he picked up on your intentions and attempted to put distance to stay friends? It is hard to figure these things out without a proper conversation.And you have been telling the base you're seeing someone?" Reinhardt found it was better to get the center of things then beat around the bush as he picked it up again to thumb through it. He'd been to the place before and usually chose the meat dishes that were closest to what he'd eaten in Germany. American meat dishes weren't too bad but sometimes they grilled the hell out of it and he wasn't a big fan of that. Rubbery meat had for an unappealing dish.

**iii. Jesse**  
Jesse felt pinned when Reinhardt spoke. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Sorry what?" He cleared his throat and looked away. "I wasn' tellin' the whole base nothin'. I might'a told Hanzo he lost his chance with me but-" Jesse looked back to Reinhardt, feeling the weight of that one eye on him. "Well he wouldn' have a 'proper conversation' with me! I got fed up bein' alone and that's when I found yer little business thing. I told ya I hadn't gotten anything in a while." Jesse put his elbows on the table, huffing.

Jesse stared down at the menu, less so reading it and more of using it as a distraction. "Look 'm sorry it came off wrong. I was desperate for anythin', and I've been on a high from how thoroughly ya fucked me after so long." Jesse was clearly frustrated over many things; that he was working hard at a good relationship for it to fail and he hadn't had sex in god-knows-how long were two strong reasons.

**i.Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt leaned on his hand as he looked at Jesse, the frustration there was evident and he softened up his stare a bit with the new information. "Just sounds like two hard heads not able to meet in the middle," he gave a slight chuckle and reached out as he gave Jesse's hand a gentle squeeze. "Calm down, Jesse, I was just wanting to clear things up." He patted Jesse's hand before letting it go. "We can still have a good time, I didn't just wrestle you out here to question you without at least putting some meat on you." Reinhardt said with a chuckled as he winked and thumbed through the menu already knowing what he wanted.

**iii. Jesse**  
Jesse looked up at Reinhardt with an awkward smile. He seemed to relax a bit with the squeeze, leaning back into his chair. "Alright big fella." When the waiter came around, they both ordered. Jesse seemed more relax at the thought of not being in trouble with the German. He tumbled things over in his head, about Reinhardt and Hanzo. If Reinhardt wasn't that upset, why did he bring him here? "Didya wanna talk about sessions?" He seemed confused but he liked the idea of changing the topic.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh as he put a hand on his large chest. "If you wish to! I brought you to talk to give you some time off base, spending too much time there will rattle your brain." He said winking at Jesse and smiling softly. "What would you like next?" He offered as he nodded slowly and sipped at the drink that was brought for him. Reinhardt oozed that confidence as he nodded, tempted to speak on Hanzo's status before he decided to probably go for it. Things needed to be eased over.


	13. Peacekeeper

**i.Reinhardt**  
"I am involved with the older Shimada, Jesse." He said it simply as he put the menu down and looked at the cowboy, "It was on purpose but we have been involved for the last few weeks; close to two months. It would explain he sudden attitude change." Reinhardt was partially curious what Jesse's reaction would be. "He wished to tell you the other day but it seems your heads clashed a bit more strongly and arguments," he spread out his hand before giving a slow nod.

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse smiled and chuckled lightly, "I dunno, last time was pretty good." He sipped on his drink. "That whole thin' with that other person was real hot." He thought about it, if he could maybe see the person this time around. He hummed happily as he imagined being ridden. However, he nearly spilled his drink when Reinhardt spoke again. "'scuse me, what?" He stared at the man like he had just told Jesse he had poisoned the water. "What? You two?" His jaw dropped. "How? He into-" Jesse stopped himself as he thought about what this meant. He looked down and realized he had just been a total ass to Hanzo for not putting out when Hanzo was preoccupied with Reinhardt. Hanzo had been spending time with Reinhardt for 2 months. "When ya mean involved," Jesse cleared his throat, his mouth feeling dry as he stared at his drink, "Romantically or sexually?" Had Hanzo been spending time with Reinhardt the way Jesse had, or was there more to it? Was he- no he couldn't be.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt smiled at Jesse's fond recollection of the experience and chuckled as he spoke about it, "They agreed to participate so it was enjoyment for everyone involved." He said simply with a lazy grin and nod. He got a kick out of Jesse's expression and surprised himself as his face colored a bit while he was thinking about it, "Romantically," Reinhardt didn't want to go into detail about the extent of his and Hanzo's relationship, he was certain the Shimada would gut him if he told about all the various kinks the man was into. His face was still a shining bright red as he still wore the smile, "What can't imagine someone wanting a piece of the tank buster himself for more than a night?" He gave a hearty laugh at his own joke.

"It seems I do a pretty good job at keeping personal, battlefield and business relationships separate. At least until recently," he gave a few more pearls of laughter as he thought about it, "the ole man can keep a few things under wraps." Reinhardt was definitely reveling in the surprise on Jesse's face, the cowboy looked like he was going to explode.

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse was stuned by this revelation. He was awed that Hanzo and the Dom were romantically engaged. Perhaps Hanzo had no idea Reinhardt did this for a living? Or maybe he didn't mind and was interest in the man for his generosity and chivalry. It made sense, Jesse reasoned.He relaxed and looked up to Reinhardt, smiling awkwardly. "Nah I'm sure I could imagine, but I didn't take ya for a man interested in the commitment... Mean no offense big fella." He added in the last bit, hoping his words weren't offensive. Jesse pulled his hat off and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I owe ya an apology... And Hanzo... I had no idea... Told'm he lost his chance with me. Turns out I lost my chance with'm a while back."

 **i. Hanzo**  
Reinhardt gave a shrug, "You stop being picky about where you find happiness when you get older and get surprised about how easily it fits when you stop being a pompous ass like I was," he gave a gruff laugh at the thought, "Back then I was all hot air and less class." He playfully smacked at Jesse's shoulder.

"Nothing to apologize for, none of us were aware about one another. Circumstances happen," he said as he gave a rolling shrug before smiling as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Now, speaking of your next session," he hummed low in his throat, "I will use you. Have a full bladder and a cock ring, you won't be allowed to orgasm or relieve yourself without my permission. If you do, I'll trod you around the room with that bit in your mouth until you are begging with your tears." His voice dropped to something smoother and tight, not too loud as to where they could be easily heard but Jesse could hear.

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse's cheeks flushed at the description of his session. He put his hat back on and looked up at the intense stare of the large man. He could already feel his pants tighten as he thought about being fucked and abused on a full bladder. He definitely wouldn't have to worry about cumming, but he'd have to work hard to hold it in with that massive cock abusing his prostate. Jesse gulped. "That sounds intense. I can't wait," he grinned, blush still spreading across his nose and cheeks. He tired to hide his shameful boner and face when the waiter arrived. He and Reinhardt began to ate while he mulled over the idea in his head. He's never met such an intense dom, but it had him going so hard already.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt smiled heartily right through the flush he saw lighting Jesse's face. He loved proving people wrong, they never thought he could be intense with his personality and open attitude. It was a fine line he spent years doing to throw people off. Watching it in action was amazing. The large man purposefully got a table with a cloth draping over the sides as he slid his foot forward, grinding the toe of it against Jesse's crotch as he happily chatted to the waiter as they were given their food. He let his foot press hard as he looked at Jesse and the waiter came back to offer dessert. "I'm good, unless you would like something else to eat, Jesse?"

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse nearly jumped when that foot pressed against his hard on. He tilted his head away, hat concealing his face as he sipped his drink. Shit, he was so hard, aching under his jeans and Reinhardt knew. When the waiter came back, Jesse's face shot up to Reinhardt before he tried to calm the panic. Schooling his features, he turnes to the waiter, shaking his head a bit too frantically. "N-no 'm fine thanks." 

He picked up his burger and took a large bite. He was attempting not to choke on his food while he forced his body to relax. However, his cock was still hard and demanding in his pants and that foot on it wasn't doing him any favors. He finished his burger rather quickly and sat back, trying to pull himself away. "A-ah thanks for the invite, it's been quite a lunch," he said, wanting to excuse himself so he can jerk it in the bathroom.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt had a malicious, darker look in his eyes as he watched and nodded off the waiter as he ate his food, slowly, enjoying the torturous pleasure as his foot ran along the swollen bulge, making sure to dig it in near the tip. The waiter looked at him concerned before heading off with a nod as Reinhardt ordered a small dessert. "Sit down." He said it sternly under his breath when Jesse tried to escape to the bathroom, "You'll sit and finish your food, Jesse, don't be rude." Reinhardt said as he closed his mouth around his fork. He was thoroughly enjoying the struggle on the other man as he increased the pleasure letting his heel dig into the base of his clothed cock. He drew out eating himself as he kept his eye focused on Jesse.

 **iii. Jesse**  
The cowboy was flushed, repressing a groan when that foot dug into his cock. Damn Reinhardt was a cruel Master, and he wanted nothing more than to grind hinself into that foot and cum on Reinhardt's leg, but he was stuck in a crowded restaurant. "S-sorry," he apologized as he tried to down more of his drink to distract himself. He nearly shook ss Reinhardt taunted and teased him and his cock. "Please," Jesse strained out through his teeth, "I-I'm gunna cum," he warned though he knew it wasn't going to stop Reinhardt.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt only smiled as he ate , enjoying watching Jesse squirm. Knowing the other man was into piss play opened a door of torture he wanted to employ, it was a new form of control and he was looking forward to exterting his power over the man's bodily functions. His mind was already rushing with thoughts while he was teasing him now. He watched and raised a thick brow curiously, "Just from a little touch? You're not trained at all are you, Jesse? I'll have to fix that." Reinhardt dug the full weight of his large foot harder into Jesse's clothed cock and began to thrust it against him, grinding the flat heel up the feel length.

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse nearly buckled over against the table. Instead, lips tight to fight off the sounds threatening in his throat, Jesse placed his robotic hand against the seat cushion and gripped while he tried to keep a calm face. Reinhardt's words set his whole face red with embarrassment, making Jesse gasp as it pushed him closer to the edge. He was so close, just over a foot grinding against his jeans. He was about to cum in his pants like a preteen. It felt so humiliating and so good. Jesse gripped the seat harder, his other hand shaking around his drink as that foot ground against him. It didn't take long before Jesse's head fell, hat hiding the shame on his face as he shuddered, cock kicking with seed, coating his underwear.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt didn't stop until he felt the sensation of something wet along Jesse's crotch before he pulled it away and gave a satisfied smile, "Good boy." He paid the waiter and was all sweet smiles when he rose up to pat Jesse's shoulder. "There's always more where that came from," Reinhardt squeezed Jesse's shoulder, "take your time leaving," he chuckled before waving as he headed out. He was having too much fun and now there were ideas buzzing in his head. As soon as he stepped into his apartment, he went straight to Hanzo to pull the smaller man against his chest. "I came up with an idea," he put hands on Hanzo's back as he leaned into a rain of soft kisses. "I think you'll like it; you need public training right where you could get caught at any moment." Reinhardt hummed in the back of his throat thinking about it.

 **iii. Hanzo**  
Reinhardt left Jesse looking flushed with shame and embarrassment at the table. He finished his drink first before he disappeared into the bathroom. He already knew he couldn't wait for his next session even if it was ways away. Hanzo was sitting on the couch, comfortably lounging around in a yukata when Reinhardt got home. He made a small squick of protest when he was removed from his seat. Hanzo melted into the kisses but his spine went straight when Reinhardt spoke. "W-what do you mean?" The idea was already terrifying but his cock kicked in its cage with interest. "Public training?"


	14. Mellow Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another extra long chapter my pretties! For being so patient with me and this somewhat confusing process of me altering the last few chapters.

**i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt smiled easily as he pulled Hanzo back onto the couch as he let him straddled his waist while rubbing fingers along Hanzo's hip. "I'll give you a simple task to complete on base and you have to do it. It won't be easy, you'll be full of toys; plugs, vibrators, anything I want to use on you." He spoke lightly and ran fingers along the cock cage. "You seemed really into that piss play; how about you spar with me on base? Not allowed to use the restroom and you'll be manhandled by me where anyone on base can see you." He ran his fingers along Hanzo's jaw, "you'll still be wearing your cock cage and a vibrator will be plugged in."

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo felt his face flush at the proposition. He didn't know if he could be on base like. Usually he could fall easily into sub space but to be so submissive where someone could find him like that? Hanzo sighed as he felt the ghosting of Reinhardt's fingers on his cock, blocked by the metal. But he wanted to be a good sub. "Wil... I-I'm not sure." The thought of being used and pushed to his limits had Hanzo blushing even hotter. Truth be told, he did enjoy the piss play, and Reinhardt was far too good at reading him. "W-what if someone finds out?" He stopped himself, realizing the thrill of that question is why he was so intrigued by the idea. "I-I'll try." Hanzo nodded before he kissed the large man softly.

Hanzo hesitated before he spoke up again. "Wil, I've been thinking about something. I know we've l-left my prosthetics on during sessions and play. I've never taken them off around you. But I'm ok with them coming off." His words were soft but confident. Hanzo had not trusted anyone enough to pull his prosthetics off around them, it was difficult to be so vulnerable without the use of his legs. But Hanzo was willing to be vulnerable with Reinhardt knowing he could trust the man with a lot.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt pulled Hanzo deeper into the kiss as he bucked against him a bit, putting more pressure on the cock cage as he lightly slapped at it. "They'll only know if you can't hold your bladder while we spar, otherwise it'll just be a friendly match." He hummed lightly as he gripped at the firm ass and grinded Hanzo against him. He tilted his head hearing Hanzo talk as he smiled softly, "Would you like to be bound without them? Have a private session to see how you feel about it?" Reinhardt's voice was gentle as he let his hand slid along Hanzo's jawline, the man was opening up a good deal. Taking off prosthetics was letting one's self be vulnerable, it gave him a thrill thinking of putting Hanzo in pet play with binds over the nubs of his limbs and forcing the man to crawl to him. "I will only do as much as you let me, Hanzo," He pulled the man into a series of reassuring kisses, letting his fingers slide along the back of his head as the small kisses grew in intensity as he rumbled darkly. "Any time it becomes too much, tell me, and I will stop." It was always prudent to remind Hanzo he could stop anything they were doing at any time. He wouldn't fault him if it wasn't enjoyable.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo whimpered into the kiss before pulling away and pressing a hot cheek against Reinhardt's neck. A gasp fell from his lips as the man fondled and played with his ass. He nodded, "yes, a private session. That would be nice." The idea of being bound especially without his legs seemed daunting, like he was exposing more of himself or giving over more control, but he wanted to do it. "We can start with a session or even just on the bed. Just to get comfortable with it." He smiled and kissed back. "Thank you, Wil." His heart felt light at Reinhardt's reassurance, reminded of the reason he loved the man so much. He was committed to making Hanzo just as comfortable emotionally as he was to making Hanzo face extreme discomfort sexually. He looked up at his dom with eyes full of adoration. He wanted to be a good sub for his dom.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt nodded, "I'll get some straps made to bind you comfortably, what I have now would chafe after a bit." He said mulling it around in his head as he thought about the restraints he had, they would dig into the sensitive stumps and not in a good way. "Until then, if you'd like we'll start removing them before we go to bed together. Get you used to someone else handling them." It would be a good way to introduce Hanzo to the ease of being able to rely on him. Reinhardt chuckled, "You look at me with those beautiful dark eyes and I wonder whose really in control," he wrapped his hands around Hanzo's back and pulled him into a small hug. The rest of the day passed easily and Reinhardt ended up by using Hanzo's body to rile him up.

Letting the cock cage stayed shut while he fucked his loyal submissive into the bed until he was satisfied with the frustrated tears and whines leaving the man's throat. He used him for his own release. In the morning, he happily put his plan into motion. Hanzo wasn't allowed to piss for the whole day on base, he also texted Jesse the same restrictions. It was made more cruel by the fact he told them to drink as much water as they could handle before midday. Reinhardt thoroughly enjoyed watching them both squirm, and when it came time for training session the larger man paired off with Hanzo, a glint of mischief in the blue eye. He didn't hold back either, viciously tackling the small man and bending him in a variety of positions that put more strain on his body, especially his lower body. His eye slid over to Jesse, who could see them and see the struggle on Hanzo's face. It was a heady feeling.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
During the night while Reinhardt pounded into Hanzo's tight hole, Hanzo sobbed and moaned as loudly as he please, used like a fleshlight for his dom's pleasure. When Hanzo came down from his arousal with a broken whine, he let Reinhardt kiss him all over. He showed the large man how to undo the tops and pull of the prosthetics. Hanzo was embarrassed to show Reinhardt his nubbed knees, where a nasty scar formed from the hasty tightening of skin over the wound. That might, Hanzo fell asleep a top Reinhardt's chest, finding himself comfortable with the lack of weight from his legs.

Hanzo agreed to hold it in once they reached the base, which he didn't think was a problem until after he had his tea. Jesse confronted Hanzo to apologize for the misunderstanding, and later on in training, it made sense to Hanzo that Reinhardt must have spoken to the cowboy. It could explain why Jesse was with them in training. What had surprised Hanzo more was Reinhardt's roughness as he tackled Hanzo to the ground. He welped as his stomach was pressed against the floor as his back arched. Hanzo fought back, trying to throw Reinhardt off him, but to no avail, all while locked in combat with the overflowing bladder. He could feel it threaten as his stomach was pressed against more. Jesse stared on, legs closed as he leaned against the wall. He did will to not look desperate, but Reinhardt could see the need in his eyes, especially as he watch Hanzo struggle the same way.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt used his weight to his full advantage but he didn't aim to hurt Hanzo, it was a spar but the last thing he wanted to do was severely hurt his lover. He narrowly avoided the sharp kicks and used his weight to keep Hanzo pinned as he pushed his shoulders down to the pad before using a large hand to push him down in the middle of his back, lifting a leg to focus the weight on his stomach. He slid a knee under Hanzo, digging his knee into his side where his bladder was roughly located. Reinhardt grinned into it as he did, holding Hanzo firmly enough to be caught but he had to let go when one of those arms came down on him pulling away to prevent the sweeping hit. He'd almost forgotten the man had dangerous arms like he had dangerous legs.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo managed to throw Reinhardt off of him somewhat, enough to worm his way our of the position before it got to much on his system. He felt relieved when he was able to flip them over and pin Reinhardt to the ground. He obviously couldn't keep it for long, but he had one of Reinhardt's arms twisted underneath his back so Hanzo could pin his other hand down with a foot. He jumped off and regained his his balance as he got his distance, ready for Reinhardt's next attack. Jesse watched on with, shocked that Hanzo managed to take on Reinhardt and keep his bladder. He didn't know if he would survive such twisting and pressing.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a deep rolling huff at the positioning, the power display from the smaller man riled his a little. It was a rush fighting like this and he had to fight down the urge to want to push Hanzo down for a different kind of fight. The large man twisted and snapped around with sharp agile movements as he narrowed his eye. The man darted forward as he got an arm around Hanzo's waist before attempting to drive him back down but a sharp jab to his side had him reflexively jerking away to twist as he used the bulk of an arm to brace and push him down.

 **i. Hanzo**  
Hanzo tried to dodge but he was far too late as that jab knocked the wind out of him. He grunted as he was pushed back down onto the floor. "Shit," he swore out as he tried to push his arm up and out, trying to force Reinhardt's arm away from him. Reinhardt was like a sumo wrestler, there was no moving the bulk. He was effectively pinned down to the floor and he couldn't get his legs braced under him or kick. He groaned, straining to escape.

Romperme, Papi-01/21/2017  
Reinhardt smiled good naturedly, "You can always call say you submit," he chuckled as he fitted his knee to push against Hanzo's stomach, wedging it between his legs and bracing his foot against the ground. He was feeling a strain in his own abilities as he wasn't sure how to follow up, as long as Hanzo remained or had to fight in close combat he had a good handle on it. Reinhardt pulled off after digging in his knee a bit more just to see Hanzo squirm. "Alright, let's see if you can take me down." Reinhardt moved back and waited for Hanzo's attack.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Hanzo gasped as that knee shoved against his stomach. He bit down a whine and struggled, trying to get purchase and get away. However, as Reinhardt pulled away, his knee struck Hanzo's stomach just right, catching him off guard. He felt his bladder release some and he panicked, trying to stop it. Slumped against the floor, Hanzo held himself up with his arms, gasping as his bladder emptied itself. His body shook as the warmth spread through his pants, eyes clenched shut as he could feel the heat in his cheeks burn. He was so embarrassed he had just wet himself in front of McCree and that he would be punished for wetting himself. Jesse watched, jaw dropped as the dark stain spread between Hanzo's legs and the yellow liquid pooled underneath. Jesse bit down on his cheek inside his mouth, feeling the need burn in his own bladder. He held on though, even though it felt near impossible.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt gave a light, rumbling chuckle and draped himself over Hanzo to keep anyone else from seeing what happened, he had a towel draped over his shoulder and he used it while he pulled Hanzo to himself focusing that sharp blue eye on him. 

"I think we'll call it a day," he said a bit loudly his eye glancing at Jesse, a silent notion for the other man to leave. He had done well. Reinhardt gathered up Hanzo and the now wet towel he'd brought along in case of an accident. He thrilled in the vision Hanzo gave him, the struggle and embarassment on his face as he desperately tried to control his bodily function only to fail.

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse took Reinhardt's hint and darted out of the room. He would text only a little while later to ask if he could use the restroom or cum. He definitely need to masturbate after that. Hanzo buried his face into the large German, unable to show his face. If Genji had seen- Hanzo shook his head and buried himself into Reinhardt's sweaty shirt. He inhaled the thick scent, the musk drowning out the smell of his failure. As he was carried away, Hanzo started to think about the punishment he would have to endure for failing. Reinhardt probably would delay his orgasm even longer or probably something even more devious.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt kept his face mostly neutral as he carried Hanzo and the soiled towel back to his room. If anyone look they would probably assume Hanzo was wounded or just exhausted, the fact he would purposefully being stressed by Reinhardt was not even a consideration. As soon as they got back in, Reinhardt let Hanzo stand on his own feet before he sat on his own bed, pulling off the wet tanktop as he sat there a smile spreading on his features, "Your punishment," Reinhardt seemed to consider putting on a show of tapping his chin before grinning sweetly, "you'll keep the cock cage on and a vibrator that I'll control as I see fit. We have a briefing soon, let me get you all set up. I've already got a change of clothes for you in the shower." Reinhardt smiled lightly as he said it, "chop chop."

After Hanzo's shower and change of clothes, Reinhardt slipped a small set of vibrating anal beads into Hanzo, making sure to press them close and around the tender prostrate before he gave it a few test runs, turning them up and down with Hanzo under the assault. Much to Hanzo's horror, the vibration of it also startled his cock cage, transferring the subtle shake through his cock as well. Reinhardt could only indulge himself so much before they had the meeting, he texted Jesse back telling him he could do neither. He would hold his bladder and his urge for release after the meeting. Both men sat next to Reinhardt and he was thoroughly pleased. As the meeting dragged on, his thumb played with the various intensities with the beads while his foot dug into Jesse's crotch, teasing the hard length with his bare foot instead of a hard heel now.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo listened to his punishment and nodded briefly. He awkwardly shuffled to the shower and washed his pants throughly before he showered, carefully cleaning his cock cage. He didn't know what exactly to expect with the vibrator, but it wasn't a set of beads that filled him up so perfectly and pressed at his walls in the best ways. Unfortunately he couldn't appreciate them and the vibrating of his cage because he had a terribly dull meeting to sit through.

The meeting did not have Hanzo on the edge of his seat. However, as Winston prattled on, Hanzo minutely ground himself against the edge of his chair for some sort of relief he couldn't get. Jesse, on the other hand, was leaned all the way back, trying to get away from the persistent foot. He chewed on his cigar, trying to pay attention to Winston if only as a distraction from his current predicament.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt enjoyed the headiness of it and listened to the meeting talk on about them working as a team and how everyone should get along. The large creature looked at both Jesse and Hanzo but Reinhardt waved him saying things were handled, a look of relief covered some faces as the subject was moved on. As he spoke, Reinhardt slowly rolled that vibrator up to the highest setting and then gave it a moment before he letting the natural curve of his foot fit against Jesse. It was an interesting feeling having the bottom of his foot rock against the hard heat of Jesse's cock straining his pants the warm thick foot curled against the tip as soft toes dragged along the shaft, large and heavy between Jesse's thighs.

 **ii. Hanzo & iii. Jesse**  
Hanzo looked thoroughly embarrassed that others were turning their attention to him, he didn't even notice Jesse. He hoped no one thought he was anything more than just bored with Winston's talk. Hanzo placed his elbow on the table and supported his head on his hand, letting his hair try to cover his face. The beads vibrating against his prostate had become boarderline painful on the abused, sensitive nerves. When they started to ramp up, Hanzo nearly cried. He bit on his lip as the powerful rumbles made his cage vibrate hard. His cock was so swollen against the metal, he knew they would leave marks. His cock had been dripping through the entire meeting, leaking an unbelievable amount of precum in his underwear. Hanzo mentally swore himself; he lost control of himself and this was his punishment and probably not the last of it, the only think Hanzo knew about after the meeting was that he would not be getting released.

Jesse wondered what Reinhardt was doing to Hanzo as punishment, but he didn't look comfortable. However, Jesse was fit to bursting, his cock painfully hard and bladder painfully full. The way that massive foot pressed hard on his cock while also stroking was stripping away at any dignity Jesse had. Jesse leaned back farther into his chair and with his hat tilted over his face, he stared down at the offending foot as it curled around his obvious hardon in his cock. He didn't even realize he was whimpering until Soldier76, sitting next to him elbowed him. Jesse froze and sat back up, chewing on his cigar harder. He nearly cried of relief when Winston dismissed the team.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt held in his light chuckles at seeing them both struggle so valiantly in their own ways. Jesse was finding all the ways to tuck himself into his hat and Hanzo looked as though he was fighting a small fever based on their facial cues. He almost hoped that Winston would drag it on with something else when the meeting was called to a close.

He pulled his foot away from Jesse as he texted under the table that the cowboy could relieve himself and that he'd done very well. Hanzo, on the other hand, he would make sure to give a private touch to his punishment. The oriental man was his handsome, giving lover and he wanted to make sure his punishment was intimate. Leaving the mission room, before Hanzo could join him, he went to the gym room to get something. Instead, he made a bee line for Hanzo's room. Knocking on as he waited. This punishment would be made more appropriate in a room that wasn't as sound proofed as his.

 **iii. Jesse**  
Jesse nearly bolted out of the room when he got that text. In his own room, as soon as the door was shut, he didn't even bother to get to the actual bathroom. Leaning against the door, he nearly sobbed of relief as he emptied himself. He unbuckled his wet jeans and pulled out his cock, wrapping his hand around himself tightly. He thrusted hard and fast into his hand, eyes closed as he imagined Hanzo wetting himself on the training room floor. That was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and it was burned into his brain forever.

Hanzo headed back to his room, body still vibrating. He let out a soft cry when his door was closed and locked, wanting to pull the beads out of himself but not wanting to disappoint Reinhardt. He sat down and rocked himself, moaning as his prostate ached from each roll and rumble of the beads against it. He was startled by the knock but he quickly got up to answer. He opened the door for Reinhardt, head downcast to conceal his feverish face from the outside world. He closed and locked the door behind Reinhardt before pulling himself close to his dom. "Wil, please," he choked out.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt smiled softly at the needy look in Hanzo's face as he hugged him, letting his hands rest on Hanzo's waist before pulling back as he led the man back to his own bed and pushed him down onto it. He held up the small gym bag in his hand before putting it also on the bed while he took something out of it.

The long, smooth wood of a paddle came into view as Reinhardt sat next to Hanzo, tilting the man's chin up into a kiss before pulling back, "How many hits do you think you deserve? Twenty? Thirty?" He offered as he began to strip Hanzo, a hand idly thumbing at the exposed nipple before he leaned down to lick and pull at it with his teeth teasingly. "Strip, drap yourself over my lap. Bad boys need to be spanked." He said with a devilish look in his eye while his other hand pet over Hanzo's crotch, rubbing at the cage.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo leaned into the kiss, sad when Reinhardt pulled away. He looked at the paddle with unease and responded, "th-thirty, Master." The teasing at his nipple had him easily moaning. He wanted to keep Reinhardt's attention of kisses and playfulness but he knew it came to and end and started to pull off his yukata. Once his clothes were off and folded, Hanzo go back up onto the bed and crawled into Reinhardt's lap. He adjusted himself so his body was comfortable, ass bent over one of those large thighs. Unfortunately there was no other comfortable way to position his cock cage and balls, so they hung between Hanzo's legs over the side of Reinhardt's thigh, exposed to the paddle. Hanzo bit his lip and looked up to Reinhardt. "I'm sorry, Master."

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt let his fingers trail over Hanzo's rear as his warm hand rubbed over each cheek giving small pinches to the curve of his ass before he gave a rather light smack, letting the reddening come up for each cheek before he reached next to himself picking up the paddle. It was heavy in his hand and he was excited to know how it would leave bright red marks on the archer's delicate looking ass and thighs.

Idly, he cupped Hanzo's chin in his other hand as he slipped fingers into his mouth playing and rubbing at his tongue as he tilted down to whisper, "Your walls aren't soundproof, Hanzo, you'll have to keep it down unless you want your fellow operatives to know what kind of things you get up to." Reinhardt knew it wasn't true but Hanzo didn't know that and as soon as those words left his mouth he pulled back the paddled and brought it down hard on the unsuspecting ass. The force of it could nearly jar Hanzo right off of his lap. The wood was heavy with small circular holes cut into it, enough to let him pull back and the force of air increase the sharp crisp impact of wood smacking against skin.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo's lips parted for those fingers, sucking on them greedily yet almost apologetically. He shuddered as Reinhardt's whisper graced his ears. Hanzo was about to nod when he was struck, a near yelp escaping his mouth around those fingers. The sting burned against his cheeks and balls, making him whine as he licked at the fingers still in his mouth. His body was already tensing up for more, knowing if the first one hurt, he was going to be in a lot of pain by thirty. Hanzo wondered what Reinhardt had planned for after this, if there was more punishment for failing him.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt hummed appreciatively at the gentle pulls against his finger as he lets his fingers rub and hold onto the wet muscle in Hanzo's mouth. He gently hushes Hanzo as he starts to lay on heavier hits with the paddle, dragging harder hips as they trailed downward, catching the trapped cock. They get harder with each growing tempo as Reinhardt gently counts only getting halfway before Hanzo's ass is glaringly bright and probably just as painful as he put down the paddle, soothingly rubbing at each cheek as he hums at the red color of it, "Does it hurt?" Reinhardt asks as he tiltes up the man's head while he lets fingers slip between the sinfully warm cheeks pushing in a single finger as he rocks in opening Hanzo up. Easy rocking motions soon have Reinhardt slipping in two more fingers, working them in easily as he tugs on the vibrating beads drawing them out with thick fingers. "So full, Hanzo, how do you manage to take all of it?" He chuckled lightly gently tugging out the beads as they vibrate idly on the bed before Reinhardt slips his fingers in, letting them thrust in harder as he keeps his eyes on Hanzo's face.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Each strike had Hanzo yelping or grunting around the fingers filling his mouth. He lost count after about seven, tears flowing freely as his cock and balls were abused. By the time Reinhardt stopped,they were already an angry color red, thirty was definitely going to leave bruises on either his balls or ass that he was sure to feel for days. Sniffling, Hanzo nodded, looking up at Reinhardt through wet lashes. He was tensed up when Reinhardt's finger pushed into him, Hanzo nearly jolting as his hot flesh was toyed with. He moaned wantonly as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth, each bead tugging out of him grazing his painfully overstimulated prostate. He whined at the emptiness that accompanied before he was finger fucked. Hanzo moaned and sobbed openly as Reinhardt's fingers filled him up on both sides. Each thrust into his ass had knuckles grinding against his red, irritated flesh, making the tears fall even more. Hanzo's face was wet and pink, needy and sorry.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt drank in the sight, Hanzo was beautiful when he was falling apart. The cage gave Hanzo's cock a degree of protection but his balls were under the same vicious onslaught of his ass. He loved that searing bright red color on Hanzo's skin, it was pain but he wasn't fighting it or trying to arch away. Those hips were pushing back against him, struggling against the hits but still leaning up into them. 

"You're such a good boy, Hanzo." He felt a swell of pride in his chest at the tears fall from the the dark eyes and the cheek leaning into his hand. "Always wanting more, no matter what i'm giving you," Reinhardt was truly proud of the oriental man, he did so well with his punishments and his rewards. "It's your first offense, I can show mercy," The large man pulled Hanzo off of his lap to hold those burning cheeks as he pulled Hanzo onto him, forcing him to put his legs on either side of Reinhardt's thighs. He pulled out his fingers and let the cock cage sit in his hand as he ran his fingers over it, the other pulling Hanzo into a series of soft kisses. Hanzo was hungry for attention and Reinhardt would give him plenty.

 **i. Hanzo**  
Hanzo nearly whimpered when he heard the praises and mercy. He didn't even know if he could handle anymore but he was glad he wouldn't have to. As he was moved, he made small noises of pain as Reinhardt touched and held his burning skin. Each rub felt painful on the abused fles and spreading his legs out wide also made him ache. Hanzo's hands immediately went to Reinhardt's shoulders, pulling close and clinging. He let out a soft gasp as Reinhardt played with his cock cage, fingers so tantilizingly close yet so far, teasing Hanzo terribly. He whined into the soft kisses. Grinding himself against Reinhardt's hand, Hanzo looked up to Reinhardt with teary eyes. "Wil, please, stop teasing me, please."

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt drank in the sight and the irritance lining his features as if he was on the verge of demanding the larger man to do what he wanted; what he needed. He let the key hang around his neck as he leaned forward, kissing away some of the tears as he reached up finally considering letting the man have some measure of release.

"What have you done to earn your release, Hanzo?" Reinhardt questioned as he weighed the cock cage in his hand, he could tell how painfully thick Hanzo was in it. The digging of those bars must have been almost borderline excuriating. "How do you want to cum, Hanzo? Should I just pull it free? Do you want me to fuck it out of you?" He spoke lightly while slipping one hand along his cheek pulling him into a kiss that tasted of the man's tears.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
"I've been a good sub, Master," Hanzo whined. His eyes traced the path of the key on Reinhardt's chest. He was uncertain if Reinhardt would actually let him cum tonight, but he wanted to so bad. "Master, please fuck me and use me. I want to cum like that, please." He begged, nuzzling against the hand on his cheek. His cock throbbed in his confines, all the teasing and use of toys had made his desire to cum so bone deep, it was hard not to succumb to the need. All day of denial, orgasm or otherwise made the promise of getting to cum all the more tantalizing. "Please, Master."

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt couldn't resist those dark eyes begging him and when Hanzo's voice made that sweet endearing tone, he was weak against it. His hand reached up as he took the key from around his neck as he rolled it around in his hand before reaching between them, guiding Hanzo's fingers down to the threading bulge straining against Reinhardt's pants. "Get me ready and then I'll let you have what you need," Reinhardt spoke softly as he unzipped his pants and let Hanzo's calloused hands retrieve the half hard cock twitching with interest as soon as he felt the fingertips ghosting over the thick of it. The large man growled as he clutched to the keys in his other hand.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo nodded quickly as he took Reinhardt's cock in hand. "Yes Master," he responded before he got down onto his knees between Reinhardt's legs. He stroked Reinhardt's cock before angling it and taking it into his mouth. Hanzo didn't hesitate to take as much as he could of the massive cock, the head gracing the back of his throat. Hanzo's eyes were still wet as he adjusted himself on his stinging ass, but he continued to pump the base of Reinhardt's cock while bobbing his head up and down the length. When Reinhardt's cock was fully hard, Hanzo pulled off, leaving it slick with spit. He pulled himself up back into Reinhardt's lap with the head resting against his ass. Reinhardt could feel the hot skin against his cock as Hanzo whined with need, "Master, please."

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt moaned at the hungry mouth working and taking his cock, letting his fingers run through Hanzo's salt and pepper hair. The man was eager, it was evident in the way his mouth worked along the shaft, the greedy sucking at the tip. He hummed in his throat almost shoving Hanzo's sweet mouth back down when he pulled away.

The giant fingered the key before he released Hanzo, rolling the swelling cock in his hand before he rolled his hips feeling the first press of the eager, squeezing clench desperate to take him in. Reinhardt smiled against Hanzo's cheek before gripping at the man's sore, red ass and jerking them both up to a standing position pulling the man against his chest as Hanzo sank onto his cock because of gravity. Reinhardt gave a sultry grin as he began to bounce the man; thrusting up as he was forced back with every push of his hips shoving the man up higher to bring him down faster.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo let out a small sob of relief as the cage came off. His cock was marked with angry red where the metal restricted him. With no time to adjust, Hanzo yelped as Reinhardt groped his sensitive skin before lifting him up and impaling him on that huge cock. His legs shivered as he whined from a mix of pain and pleasure, hands moving to grip tightly at Reinhardt's shoulders. As Reinhardt started to fuck him in earnest, Hanzo cried out, each drop pushing himg hard onto Reinhardt's cock, ramming his swollen and sensitive prostate without mercy. He realized how loud he was and bit down on his lip, hard, sharp whines and moan still bubbling up from his throat but quieter.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt chuckled at Hanzo noticing just how loud he was and he lifted him up higher, almost completely off of his cock before slamming him back down to jerk out more noises. A part of him wanted Hanzo's neighbors to hear, to know someone was thoroughly giving the archer what he needed. He grunted with the effort of bouncing Hanzo against him and on him. 

He growled at the nails digging into his skin but he didn't stop it, turning his head to nip and bite at Hanzo's neck before moving to push the man against the wall, he took over then shoving and arching Hanzo as he pounded him almost through the wall holding him up. Reinhardt held the man's hips up far above the ground, not even letting his feet touch it as he rocked into him deep pushing until Hanzo was fluttering around the full length and his balls slapped noisily against the stretched hungry hole that swallowed him.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo bit down on a wail as he was lifted up like he weighed nothing. He didn't even feel Reinhardt move, mind too fucked out already. The press of the cold wall against his back had Hanzo arching, whining as his legs hung beside Reinhardt's hips. Hanzo burried his face against Reinhardt's thick neck as he cried out. His prostate was sore, but each jab still had him sobbing with pleasure, his rim raw. "M-master! I-I-," he couldn't get out any more works as the rocking of that massive cock inside him drove him over the edge. Hanzo's nail dug into Reinhardt's skin, drawing blood as he came with a broken shout. His cock jerked as he released, coating Reinhardt's chest.

 **i. Reinhardt**  
Reinhardt sighed into the hungry squeeze and bit into the decorated shoulder to muffle his own noises as he wanted to push in deeper, a primal urge to mark Hanzo so thoroughly he would taste it in the back of his throat. Around a beautifully decorated neck that bled his possession and the willingness knowing Hanzo would let it be there. 

He fought through the digging tiredness in his grip as he pulled Hanzo from the wall, amused by the trickle of cum having seeped down it leaking from Hanzo's overstuffed body. Reinhardt felt the cut of nails digging into his back as he laid Hanzo down taking pride in the absolute wrecked nature. A small sliver of cruelty slipped into his thoughts and he was all soft smiles as he slid back into the wet clench of Hanzo's body. A slow thrust picked up as he pushed those legs over his shoulders. 

"How much will be too much?" Reinhardt rumbled pleasantly as he pushed in deep, the slick making thrusts easier as he began fucking into Hanzo again. Two more times. He used the man's body until he was a mess of half garbled noises and each thrust. He kissed at the tear streaked cheek as he pulled out and admired how oversensitize they were; Reinhardt was on edge of pain his nerves running high as he retrieved a gentle cloth to wipe him clean.

The man wiped them both clean before gathering up Hanzo to his chest as he curiously looked around his room. It was the first time he'd been there and it was surprisingly sparse, there were his notable weapons, gear and other things but nothing personal. If Reinhardt had to be honest, it almost looked bare like Hanzo tried to separate himself as much as possible from the quarters. He pulled away from the oriental man as he looked over the extra prosthetics Hanzo had tucked away to the side.

 **ii. Hanzo**  
Hanzo was starting to relax when Reinhardt speared him back open again, body jerking with over stimulation. He cried before his own knuckles went between his teeth. He was fucked absolutely raw, his cock barely able to even dribble cum adter all that. His tears coated his hair line and jaw line as red marks outline his knuckles. His hole was absolutely wrecked: red, puffy, and sloppy with cum. Hanzo whined at each touch of cloth, eyes closed as his head felt empty, fucked out. When the pieces of Hanzo came back together, he curled up into Reinhardt's warm, groaning softly as he was moved about. 

Finally unfurling himself and moving to undo the prosthetics on his legs, his eyes followed Reinhardt's throughout the room. Hanzo sighed and looked down. "I never desired to make this room anything other than a place to sleep and store my equipment." He nodded to the prosthetics, "and when my legs get broken during a mission, I like to have replacements when I get home. Living without these limbs is incredibly difficult. It takes away my freedom and control." He looked back down at his current legs and pulled his away from them before turning his head back up at Reinhardt.


End file.
